Memories
by GemStoneLovely
Summary: What happens when Hermione's past and present meet? What about the boy who has always confused her? Will he turn out to be who she wants him to be, who she remembers him to be? 'Malfoy,' I gasp in surprise. He turns around to face me and a lazy smile spreads across his face. 'Were you expecting someone else'
1. Chapter 1

**RELIEF**

_I hugged my parents goodbye. My mum has tears in her eyes and I know things have been rocky since their memories returned, but I think they're beginning to understand that I did it out of love. At least I hope they are, I think as I give my mum one last hug._

_Then I followed Harry and Ginny onto the Hogwarts Express. Ron had gone ahead, still too angry with me to speak to me. _

_Harry kept assuring me, he would come around eventually, but I wasn't so sure. _

That was earlier today and now I am on the Hogwarts express on our way to my 7th and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I feel like I cheated myself a little because I didn't pay attention while I was getting on the train with the others. I am worried my memory of my last trip to school will be a hazy one, but I can't seem to focus on anything since Ron and I had our fight. I know, I know, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are always rowing about something, right? Well this time it was different.  
I stare out the window as landscape after landscape flashes by.  
It certainly doesn't help that lately all I can think about is _him._  
The boy with the silver eyes who saved my life.  
The one who I could never tell if I was my enemy or my friend.  
'Hermione? Hello, earth to Hermione!' Harry waves his hand in front of my face.  
'Oh pardon, what did you say?' I ask feeling my cheeks flush as I realise just how far away I must have been.

I asked if you knew he was to be head boy yet,' Ginny says pleasantly.

I wonder how long the pair of them had been trying to get my attention before I remember my own wonderful news. A pleasant surprise had come by owl a couple of weeks ago. I was the new head girl! I had danced around the house for days telling everyone I could about the good news.  
'No, I don't have any idea actually. The suspense has been killing me,' I reply.  
The rest of the conversation is full of speculation until we finally give up and decide we will just have to wait and see.  
At some point or another, I'm not really sure when, I drift back out of the conversation.

_The pain was unbearable. I was screaming at the top of my lungs and questioning how long I would be able to hold onto consciousness when I heard a voice yell; 'Stupefy!' _

_A flash of red light and I was on the floor, not far from me was Bellatrix Lestrange, her wand no longer in hand. _

_That must have been why Malfoy had lured his parents and Wormtail out of the room, he had been planning to rescue me. Tears were beginning to pool in my eyes as I realised the torture was over. Unless we were caught that is.  
'Granger, are you all right?' Draco Malfoy said as he leaned over me. His hand was extended and I hesitated before allowing him to help me up.  
'Why did you save me?' I asked, my head was ringing and my body ached, and all I wanted was for it to stop. Though in spite of the pain, I still needed answers more. 'You're one of them, a death eater,' I spit the phrase at him.  
'We don't have time for this. We need to get out of here, right now!' _

_I pick up Bellatrix Lestrange's wand to be on the safe side. I don't want Lucius or Narcissa giving it back to her if they find her and wake her up before we can escape._

  
My reminiscence is interrupted by Ginny's voice; 'We're here!'  
There it is, Hogwarts. The sight is like eating ice cream on a hot summer day, it is the feeling of relief. After all the death and destruction – after everything, it is still here.  
Ron marches past me without a second glance and gets in a carriage. With an apologetic glance at Ginny and I, Harry hurries after him. Not that I mind or so I tell myself at least. I do worry that I am suffering under the delusion that if I keep telling myself, I don't want to be around Ronald while he is being so incredibly childish, it will one day become true.  
Ginny and I get in another carriage with Luna, Neville and Dean Thomas. The chatter is easy and relaxed as everyone talks about each other's summer. To be honest, I think everyone is just relieved, the war is over and we can finally go back to normal - or at least try to.

_

I watch the sorting in the great hall with feelings of nostalgia. It feels like a hundred years ago that I waited anxiously to be sorted with sweaty palms. What if I had been sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor? I shudder at the thought. One moment in time can have such a great effect on our lives. If that had happened, perhaps Ron, Harry and I would never have become friends, would never have defeated Voldemort. That was not something I cared to think about for any length of time.  
All too quickly the sorting is over and the feast begins.  
'I lost my toad, again!' Neville groans in complaint next to me as he realises Trevor has made another bid for freedom.  
I smile at the thought of our first train ride to Hogwarts and how Neville had lost his toad, and I was helping him look for it. Little did I know he was going to make it a habit.

'I'm sure Trevor will turn up eventually. He always does.'  
'I know, I just can't believe I've lost him again,' Neville smiles bashfully.

I'm still smiling as I think about how much Neville has changed since then. He isn't the forgetful clumsy boy he once was. Now he's best known as a war hero.  
Professor McGonagall, the new head mistress calls for silence. 'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! First of all I would like to call for a moment of silence to honour those we have lost in the past year.'  
A hush falls across the hall and everyone bows their heads in silence.  
A prickling feeling goes up my spine. I experience the strangest sensation that I am being watched. Raising my head I find the source of my unease.  
Draco Malfoy.  
His silver eyes are staring at me from the Slytherin table and in an instant I am transported back to the murky halls of Malfoy Manor.

_Malfoy grabbed my hand again and pulled me along after him down a hallway when I made no move to follow him.  
Checking that the coast was clear he said; 'Hold on, I can apparate us out of here,' surprisingly enough he made no remark about the theft of his aunt's wand. Perhaps he too was frightened of her coming after us.  
'Why should I trust you?' I say struggling to free myself from his grip, but his hold doesn't loosen.  
'Granger, I just saved your life. Why the hell would I do that if I meant to hurt you?'_

'_All the same, I can't leave Ron and Harry behind!' I hiss. _

__  
'Now back to this year's matters,' Am I imagining it or is there a tremor in Professor McGonagall's voice? 'The new head girl will be Hermione Granger and the new head boy will be Ronald Weasley.'  
Ronald Weasley?  
The same Ronald Weasley who is determined to ignore me? I have to share a common room with him?  
Bloody hell, it was going to be a long year.  
Things are tense between Ron and me at the moment. We had a silly fight about a month ago and we have hardly spoken since. I honestly don't think there is any getting past it, at least not for Ron. I sigh as I realise I have probably lost my only shot at any sort of romantic relationship with him. I have been lying to myself regarding this as well. I have been telling myself, it is probably for the best, but somehow I don't believe it.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot, everything else belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling* **

**THE DREAM**

'Why didn't you tell me you were named head boy? Why didn't Ginny and Harry know?' I hiss at Ron as soon as we are in the dormitory.

No response.

'RONALD WEASLEY, IF YOU REFUSE TO SPEAK TO ME, I WILL TELL YOUR MOTHER!' I snap in a final desperate attempt to make him at least look at me. Something he has barely done in almost two weeks now.

'I dunno,' he mutters still not looking at me. 'Night 'Mione.'

'Good night Ron. Congratulations,' I add to his back as he walks up the steps to his bedroom.

I take in the appearance of the common room for the first time. It is remarkable similar to the Gryffindor common room with a fireplace in the centre, a couch and some chairs surrounding it. Further back in the room there is a large old, wooden table obviously meant for school work.

At least the common room feels like Hogwarts, in other words, like home.

With a feeling of homecoming I wander up the stairs to my dorm. This is the first bedroom I haven't shared with anyone since coming here. It's lonely yet a little exciting at the same time.

There is a large window which overlooks the lake, a canopy bed and a dresser. It looks exactly like all the other dorm rooms except built for one person.

After a few minutes of standing in the doorway just staring at my new bedroom, excitement is the winning emotion. It'll be peaceful to have my own room and just imagine, I can study in peace here! I won't need to sit in the common room or library unless I want to.

I find my pyjamas in my trunk which has already been brought upstairs and placed at the foot of my bed. Then exhausted as I am, I crawl into bed.

'_You know, I meant what I said Hermione,' Ron looked at me with intensity in his eyes._

'_I wasn't just saying it, I love you.'_

'_I know you think you mean that, but are you sure?'_

'_Why? Don't you feel the same way?' _

'_You know how I feel.'_

_Green eyes turned to gray ones before me. _

I wake up gasping for air.

Grey eyes, the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Why was my dream memory of an intimate moment with Ron this summer turning into a dream scene with Draco Malfoy of all people?

The next morning I did my best to avoid Ron by beating him to the great hall for breakfast. However, I did not manage to avoid Malfoy.

I was still feeling weird about him because of my dream last night. So as I ate my breakfast with Parvati and Seamus, you might say I wasn't thrilled when Malfoy strode into the great hall flanked by Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. I am a little surprised at how many Slytherins have decided to return to finish their 7th year, after the battle of Hogwarts I thought Parkinson especially would never dare show herself at the school again.

Malfoy catches my eye and I quickly turn away before I can see his expression or he mine.

'_C'mon bookworm, you didn't see anything, got it?' I'm backed between the wall and two Ravenclaw boys from the year below mine. I'm a third year, and they're only second years, but they are big boys and I don't quite know how to respond. _

_I decide my only course of action is to go on the attack. 'Leave me alone!' I do my best to sound threatening and take my wand out_.

'_Ooooh scary,' they laugh as if it is the wittiest comeback of all time. _

_I had left the library just in time to see them pushing around a first year kid and instead of getting a Professor, I had decided to deal with them myself. _

_Big mistake, as they weren't in the slightest intimidated by a petite third year who took it in her head to scold them. _

_They got their wands out and pointed them back at me. _

'_Repeat after me, I didn't see anything,' the bigger of the two boys says. Merlin's beard, they were Crabbe and Goyle sized. _

How_ did I get myself into this situation? _

_At least the kid managed to get away, I think with a small feeling of relief. I know I can take at least one of them, but I have a sneaky suspicion the boy I don't get will manage to hex me before I can hex him. _

'_Unfortunately, I did see it and you need to stop now before you make the situation worse for yourself,' I push on stubbornly, determined to keep the conversation going and hopefully avoid a duel. _

_Both boys move in closer, but I refuse to back up. _

'_Leave her alone,' a calm voice drawls._

_Malfoy. _

'_Mind your own business,' the smaller of the boys replied. _

'_She's in my year so I do consider it my business,' Malfoy had replied with a smirk. _

_The boys must not have liked the odds being evened out because they had taken off running in the opposite direction. _

'_Thanks,' I said and tried to mask my surprise at seeing him without Crabbe and Goyle by his side. _

'_You do have the uncanny ability to need my help to fend off bullies,' Malfoy smirked at me. _

'_Why do you keep helping me?' I can still remember the confusion I felt, mainly because I still feel it. _

'_I have my reasons. See you around mudblood,' Malfoy echoed the same words from two years ago. He had then winked at me and swaggered away. _

_I was left dazed and confused. Why had he helped me out? _

_It's just like during first year…_

_Now if only he would quit calling me mudblood. _

'Hermione, are you listening?' Parvati says nudging me.

'Sorry, I'm afraid I vacated again,' I have to stop that. I can't keep retreating into my memories all the time. I still thought about how strange it was that no one involved had ever told anyone what happened.

'Where were you?' Seamus asks with a teasing smile.

'I just remembered something from a long time ago,' I say glancing over at the Slytherin table where Malfoy is staring at me. I redden when he winks at me.

Just then Ron walks into the great hall.

Oh wonderful, I had thought I had at least managed to avoid one of them.

'I have to get to DADA,' I mutter and practically flee the hall, running past Ron without as much as a glance to spare. This is only an excuse of course as I'll be seeing the other Gryffindors and the Slytherins in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I just needed to get away from them for a while.

A bitter feeling settles in my stomach as I remember my first real date with Ron.

_It was a warm summer day, one of the first after the war. The loss of our friends was still weighing heavy on us, but we had to get out of the Burrow before we went crazy. _

_Everything reminded us of Fred or someone else we had lost in the past year. _

_Finally when I thought I was going to explode Ron suggested we pack up some food and find a quiet spot - just the two of us. _

_I had eagerly agreed. _

_So an hour later off we went to a calm meadow not far from the burrow, but far enough_ _that the others wouldn't find us. _

_We had brought enough food to feed a small army and Ron's broom. _

_We spent all afternoon in the sun eating and laughing. I watched as Ron zoomed around on his broom for a little while, I who had never liked flying much stayed safely on the ground. _

_It almost felt like the old days before the war, except for the romantic undercurrent. _

_Ron had kissed me and it was a nice, sweet kiss. _

It was one of my favourite memories and now it was as if it had never happened at all. You certainly wouldn't know it by the way Ron was acting.

**Let me know what you think of the second chapter! **** Thanks to those you have taken the time to read my story and I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Faye **


	3. Chapter 3

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the plot and original characters, everything else belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling***

**THE NOTE**

'Miss Granger –'

_After kissing me, Ron pulled away and gave me a grin that seemed to say; 'I'm the luckiest person in the world'. _

'Miss Granger, if you are not going to pay attention to my class, may I suggest you leave?' the new DADA professor, Abigail Blake says sternly.

With a bit of a shock I am pulled back to reality. I am in the middle of DADA and next to me is Neville, who I chose to sit next to specifically because I know he would let my mind wander in peace.

'Sorry, professor, it won't happen again,' I promise.

Looking around I am startled to realise most of the class is watching me. With the exception being Ron who is keeping his back turned stubbornly. Malfoy is sitting right across the aisle from me and is giving me an odd look. Harry and Ginny have turned around in their seats to give me identical looks of concern. I can feel my cheeks heat up from the attention I am receiving.

'Glad to hear it,' Professor Blake gives me a friendly smile and I decide she might be alright even if she is not Professor Lupin.

Professor Blake continues her lesson and once she does I am free to think about other things. Like how in my first year at Hogwarts I had been in a situation similar to the one in my third year.

_The two boys push me around. They're from Slytherin and I had not seen them before, but I had the misfortune of overhearing them talking about cheating on a test, and of course had I not been able to resist commenting. _

'_It's wrong to cheat, you can't!' I said repeating my earlier words, desperately clinging to them for support. _

_As if they would not do it simply because I told them it was wrong. _

'_So what? Just keep your mouth shut and it will be fine,' the boys pull out their wands, an escalation from just pushing me around a little. _

'_I'll tell on you!' I squeaked trying to stop the angry tears that were threatening to spill. _

'_Get away from her,' I heard Malfoy's calm voice from the end of the hall, but I did not believe my own ears. _

'_You're a Slytherin like us, why are you sticking up for her?' one of the boys demanded. _

'_What difference does it make?' Malfoy had replied coolly, but I had wondered ever since that day why. ' If either of you ever tell a soul about this, you'll be sorry,' he had said in a conversational tone, but the threat was clear, even I heard it. _

_Already then Malfoy had been a bully by reputation and I don't think they wanted to risk a run in with Crabbe and Goyle later on because they took off without any more argument. _

'_I had the situation under control you know,' I snap. _

'_Sure you did. See you around mudblood,' Malfoy snickered and sauntered off. _

More than seven years later and here I was still trying to puzzle out Malfoy. I never have been able to understand how he protects me the one minute and is cruel the next, but I don't think it is wise to spend too much time thinking about it so I push all thoughts of Malfoy aside. Instead I watch Professor Blake flit about the classroom in a purple robe that seems to follow her every move perfectly.

She is a dark haired woman who I suspect is far more capable than she looks. After all she is teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. She is talking about the number one rule of self-defence in her opinion, being aware of your surroundings. If you keep a watchful eye, you are far less likely to fall prey to a dark witch or wizard.

Just as she is getting to the part about listening to your instincts, I feel watched again. Glancing to my side I see Malfoy is looking back and forth between Ron and me. Had he noticed the tension between us? I throw him an angry look and he re-focuses his attention on Professor Blake.

During lunch Harry tries desperately to make peace between me and Ron.

'Are you just going to ignore him for the rest of the year?'

'No, I am not,' I huff in response to Harry's question. 'Because he is the one who is ignoring me, perhaps you should ask him the same thing.'

'Someone has to be the grown up, 'Mione, why not you?' Harry must have given up on reasoning with Ron for today.

'Because I didn't do anything wrong and even if I did try to talk to him, he still wouldn't listen. Now can we please enjoy our lunch?' I growl.

'You don't know until you at least try,' Harry tries again.

'Oh Merlin, Harry, I cannot take it anymore, this incessant about nagging to talk to Ron,' as if he would be willing to talk to me at all, last night is proof enough. 'I have a prefect meeting to prepare for. I will talk to you later,' and with that I depart from the great hall.

Unfortunately the prefect meeting only gets rid of Harry's nagging, I will have to face Ron there… We will have to talk and be civil. My stomach twists and turns as I wonder if Ron will be civil or indifferent.

I do not know what would be worse, cold civility from one of your best friends or complete indifference?

As it turns out, Ron decides to go with cold civility. Ron with his warm and gentle hands, is treating me with cold civility…Teaching me which is worse.

'_C'mon 'Mione, we don't have to go back just yet do we?' Ron took my hand and tried to pull me back down to him. His hand was warm and rough. _

'_It's getting late. We should get back,' I repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. I tugged on Ron and managed to pull him to his feet. _

It was difficult to believe it was the same Ron who is now treating me like a stranger, bordering on indifference as the meeting wore on. He must have decided to change tactics half-way through, I think bitterly.

After the prefect meeting I retreat to my room for a bit of sulking. Fortunately for me, my Monday afternoons are wide open after the meeting. Again I find I am glad I have my own room this year, as I know I would be unable to keep from crying if I had to face anyone right now.

As I enter my room I spot a note on the nightstand.

_Hermione, we need to talk. Meet me in the room of requirement after dinner tonight. _

_- Ron_

What a strange request, why not just talk in our common room? Oh I might as well go and see what he wants; after all he did take some initiative to talk.

It might not be a very big step, but at least he wants to try and fix things.

Who would have thought, such a brief note had the power to haunt me with such force for the rest of the afternoon.

At dinner I am disappointed to see Ron is still treating me with the same aloof attitude. This is a little strange since he claims to want to talk however; I decide it is probably best to ignore it. After all, we'll talk later.

Maybe he just wants to lay down some ground rules for getting along or something like that… The horrible thought strikes me rendering me unable to finish my dinner. I settle for pushing my food around while Neville chats. He seems to notice I am not listening, but I don't think he minds. To be honest, I think he's noticed how absent I've been since the year started and is trying in his own way, to help me feel connected with those around me. Though I honestly haven't felt connected since my fight with Ron. Afterwards, I sort of switched off.

'Hermione, hello?' Ginny waves a hand in front of my face. 'You do realise Neville is talking, don't you?'

'Sorry,' I apologise somewhat sheepishly. This is quickly becoming a habit, me drifting out of conversations and people waving their hands in front of my face…And I really don't think it is a good thing.

'He has been talking and talking and talking, and you have not said a word since you sat down,' she points out. 'And you haven't heard a word either!' Ginny adds with a pointed look.

'Sorry. I've just got things on my mind,' I mutter vaguely.

'If that thing is Ron, just say the word and I'll hex some sense into him,' Ginny gives me a rueful smile.

'No, that's alright. If I want him hexed, I'll handle it myself,' I grin back.

After having received a bit of heck, I decide it would probably be good to join the conversation. It turns out to be my best decision so far today. Neville and Ginny are cheery company who keep my mind off my problems.

Once dinner is over I am about to rush out of there and to the room of requirement when I am waylaid by a couple of younger prefects. They have what feels like an endless list of questions after the meeting this afternoon and in my rush I cannot remember their names. All I can tell is they are a pair of Ravenclaws, one blonde haired boy and a dark haired girl. The boy has grey eyes that remind me of someone.

He goes on and on, and I do my best to answer all of his questions as I try to place his eyes.

Malfoy.

Of course, how could I have forgotten those eyes?

'Thank you Hermione!' they say politely after finally finishing and head off to their common room.

I scan the crowd searching for Ron, but I cannot seem to find him. Checking my watch I see that dinner ended almost fifteen minutes ago, what if he thinks I'm not coming?

Running I reach the room of requirement in record time.

As I open the door I catch sight of an elegant living room, complete with bookshelves, portraits and a fireplace. All decorated in heavy, old fashioned furniture and dark colours with silver seeming to be the main theme. I realise immediately something is off, Ron would not have chosen this room.

Standing by one of the bookshelves reading the titles, I see a tall, blonde figure who is the opposite of Ron in every way.

'Malfoy,' I gasp in surprise.

He turns around to face me and a lazy smile spreads across his face. 'Were you expecting someone else?'

**Thanks to those you have taken the time to review my story so far. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter as well **


	4. Chapter 4

**THE PAST REPEATS ITSELF**

***DISCLAIMER, I** OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT*

He turns around to face me and a lazy smile spreads across his face. 'Were you expecting someone else?'

'You know I was,' I consider turning around and running for the hills. I have not been alone with Malfoy since the war, and I am not sure I care to be now.

'Would you have come if I had signed the note with my name?' Malfoy sounds dispirited when he says this.

I consider his words carefully and finally I realise, I do not know. 'I'm not sure,' I have never been able to decide if I trust Malfoy or not. Just when I think I have him figured out, he turns around and does something unexpected.

'I didn't think so,' Malfoy says sounding wounded.

'I should have known it was you as soon as the note mentioned the room of requirement. Ron would have just cornered me in our common room.'

'Funny, you come for the Weasel, but me…' the longing in his voice transports me to another memory with Malfoy, a memory that feels like an eternity ago.

_I wander to the back of the library looking for my favourite spot at the very back. It was a hidden corner that afforded me the privacy I craved when studying. To my surprise and annoyance I see Malfoy occupying the spot on the large and comfy sofa I love so much. He has his head buried in his hands and his whole body is shaking. _

'_Malfoy, what's wrong?' the words escape my lips before I can help it and I could just kick myself for being so stupid, as if Malfoy wants to talk to me about his problems! _

_He looked up at me and his pale face was even chalkier than usual. 'Granger, exactly what do you want?'_

'_You're in my spot,' I blurt out. _

'_Your spot?' he sounded flabbergasted. For a second I almost think he is about to laugh. _

'_Yes, my spot,' I say a little defensively. _

'_Granger, I've got bigger problems than being in your spot.' _

'_Oh, okay,' I am taken aback by his honesty and quite frankly, I have no idea how to respond, so I watch him. Minute after minute passes before I finally say; 'Is it anything I can help with?' _

_This time he really does laugh. 'I don't think even the brightest witch of our age can help me out of this one,' a sinking feeling settles in the pit of my stomach at his words. _

'Malfoy, what exactly do you want?' I ask in confusion. Why would he want to talk to me all of the sudden?

'I just wanted to talk to you.'

'About?' I have stepped inside the room by now and closed the door behind me, but I keep my hand on the doorknob - just in case. I do not trust myself around Malfoy somehow things never go as planned when we are alone.

'Can't I just want to talk to you?'

'Why now? You've had plenty of chances.'

'_It must be pretty bad if you can't even talk about it,' I sigh. Something about Malfoy's defeated posture has me feeling sorry for him in spite of myself. _

_He is not all bad. A small voice in my mind whispers. He has helped you out of a few tights spots… you owe him one. _

_And so I convince myself that is the only reason I have not left yet, I am repaying a debt. _

'_I got some bad news today, there is nothing anyone can do for me now,' a rising suspicion awakens in me. _

_His father and Voldermort, what are they forcing him into? _

'_We can always go to Dumbledore.'_

_Malfoy snorts. 'I'll pass.' _

'_Fine. I'm leaving. I don't even know why I'm trying to help in the first place,' I muttered and stood up. _

'_Granger, wait,' I stiffen, but I do not turn around. 'Stay with me, please.'_

_Please. One simple word is what makes up my mind for me. I cannot leave Malfoy alone if he is so desperate for company he would say please, to me, a mudblood. _

'Because I wanted to speak to you privately,' a look had come into his eyes that I did not like. It was a look filled with longing and some unknown wickedness.

'I'm leaving.'

'Granger, please stay,' his voice reaches me with a note of pleading, but that is not what makes me hesitate to leave. Please. He had said please, just like that time in the library a million years ago. And so I stay just like I had then.

'Fine, I'll stay.'

I am still clutching the doorknob to be on the safe side which does not escape Malfoy's notice. He frowns in irritation. 'I thought we had been over this Granger, I am not going to hurt you.'

'That's not what I am worried about.'

_I sit next to Malfoy on the couch in silence not knowing what to say. _

_Pureblood and mudblood, side by side. _

_I was supporting my long-time enemy and now potential future death eater. _

_In all honesty, I do not think there was anything I could have said that would not have just made the situation worse. _

_After what feels like the longest time he takes my hand and clings to it. My first thought is to snatch it away, but then I realise how desperately he must need someone right now. _

_Then, just when I think the situation cannot get any stranger, it does. _

_Malfoy does not say a word, he simply leans in and kisses me. _

_And I let him. _

_It is not the first time we have kissed, but I am afraid it will be our last. We are on opposite sides of the war and we cannot both come out of it alive. _

_We both know this and it only makes our kisses grow in intensity, quickly. _

_Malfoy licks my lips and I open my mouth to give him access. Our tongues dance around each other's as we grow increasingly out of breath. _

Malfoy chuckles when he realises the real reason I am afraid. 'Scared to be alone with me, are you?' he is slowly moving closer as he speaks.

I am ready to turn and run. When I mentioned I did not trust myself around him, I wasn't exaggerating.

'I never said that,' I say a little defensively.

'You didn't need to,' he grins and takes a step closer. 'So how have you been?'

'Alright, I guess,' how can I even begin to explain how difficult it has been to go back to normal? How I am still not back to normal? But then, I do not need to explain all this to Malfoy, he is going through worse. His father has been sentenced to lifetime in Azkaban and his family is now one of the most infamous families in the wizarding world.

'That bad, yeah?' he stops when he is right in front of me and laughs.

I find myself laughing with him. I must be easier to read than I thought.

'Yeah, that bad, how have things been for you?'

'Alright,' he says with a mischievous grin, but I can see the pain in his eyes. Everything in the past few years has taken its toll on him.

'I'm sorry I haven't been around,' I murmur with a sudden and unexpected feeling of guilt. Malfoy saved my life during the war and how had I returned the favour? By steering clear and leaving him to deal with the aftermath on his own.

'I don't blame you. I think most people would have a heart attack if they suddenly saw us acting like friends.'

The thought of Pansy Parkinson's expression makes me laugh. 'No doubt,' I snort in between fits of laughter.

He smiles down at me and I stop laughing because it is a smile with a hidden meaning. It is a secret smile only I would understand. It is a smile that causes every positive emotion I have ever associated with Draco Malfoy to rush to the surface.

And that is when it happens.

He leans in to kiss me as he has only a handful of times before.

This time however, it takes my breath away.

I fumble with the doorknob trying to open the door so I can escape before I repeat old mistakes.

Malfoy's arm snakes around my waist holding me in place as he kisses me with such a passion the world spins. I can feel the warmth and muscles of his body against mine. It feels so good and so right, I am on the verge of losing control.

I manage to collect my thoughts enough to twist the doorknob.

Malfoy uses his free hand to move my hand from the doorknob, lacing my fingers through his.

'Don't leave me Hermione. Never again,' he whispers in my ear. The feel of his warm breath on my neck causes a shudder to run through my body.

He called me Hermione; he has never called me Hermione before.

I can still leave if I choose to and I am torn.

_Knowing without words that we both craved a place where we could be alone, _  
_uninterrupted we sought out the room of requirement. _

_Malfoy asked for a room with some privacy. _

_Upon entering the room we discovered it was a bedroom with a large double bed._

_Exactly what we had both secretly been craving. Once safely inside with the door_ _locked behind us. Malfoy grabbed me and kissed me with a passion I had never felt_ _anything like before, it woke a fire inside of me._

Malfoy's kisses were rekindling the fire he had long ago stirred within in me. A fire I know will never be put out entirely and looking back, I realise to this day that he is the only one who can create such passion in me. Everything about being with Malfoy is so reckless and exhilarating it becomes a mad passion.

I could stay here with Malfoy; it would not be the first time. However, it would be the first time it did not have to end.

And that brings me to my senses even as Malfoy is raining hot kisses down my neck. Merlin, it is _Malfoy_, I cannot enter anything even slightly resembling a relationship with him, no matter how much I may wish I can.

'No, Malfoy, I can't stay,' I groan in frustration and push him away from me.

'The war is over, Hermione. You can stay if you want to,' his normally cool and indifferent eyes are warm and loving.

Oh Merlin. I am in trouble…

I know he is right, I do not have to be anywhere else and nothing could make us part except for us. No war and no Voldemort to separate us.

'You're right,' I whisper and pull Malfoy into a kiss.

Still kissing we stumble towards the sofa. Malfoy knocks into the sofa and falls onto it, pulling me with him in the fall. I land on top of his chest. Meeting each other's eyes we start to laugh. It is a release of happiness and the absurdity of the situation.

_Stumbling backwards we fell onto the bed and started undressing each other. _

_I recall a vague part of my mind questioning whether I really wanted my first time to be_ _with Draco Malfoy of all boys, but I silenced it, knowing it was the right choice. _

_His chest was pale, but muscular and broad. I can see exactly how sculpted his arms are as he hurriedly pulls my shirt off. Lost in the moment I struggle to undo his pants while he has already moved onto my bra. He is kissing my chest as he goes. His kisses are heated and rough. _

'Who would have thought we'd end up back here after three years?' Malfoy grins at me and kisses me some more. This time around the kisses are soft and tender, the exact opposite of last.

Slowly, relishing the moment we kiss and touch each other for what feels like an all too brief moment of time. We are no longer in a rush and so we take our time, just enjoying being close.

Malfoy's hand runs up my leg, past my waist and up to my chest. He caresses my breast gently before continuing downwards again. He kept this up until finally, thinking I am going to explode, I try to take his pants off and that is when he stops me. Brushing my hand gently aside he says; 'Another time Hermione, we have all the time we want.'

This is so unlike all the other times we've been together I am lost marvelling in it, this wonderful feeling of _time. _

Even with all this_ time,_ his resistance does not last long. Soon our clothes have come off, leaving only our underwear and still all we are doing is kissing.

'Malfoy,' I whisper and pull him closer. Moaning I rub against him, relishing the feel of hardness against my body. With each gentle stroke Malfoy comes closer and closer to unhinging me. I suspect Malfoy is enjoying teasing me because he grins and gives me a peck on the lips.

All we've really done is kiss and yet I can't remember when I've ever felt this close to another person.

_Seeming to sense I was inexperienced Malfoy slowed the pace, carefully reigning in his excitement in spite of my protests. His silver eyes stared deep into mine when he first entered me with a tenderness I had_ _not expected him to possess. I whimpered slightly because for all his gentleness it still hurt. It was frightening and new, but also exciting in a way that was brand new to me. _

_Afterwards Malfoy pulled me into his arms; he kissed the nape of my neck. It did not take long before I heard his relaxed breathing and I knew he had fallen asleep. Nuzzling closer I studied his every feature from his straight nose to his lips. I knew it could never happen again, but I wanted every detail of my first time to stay etched in my memory forever. This was something I would never be able to share with anyone (I knew I was missing out on one of the greatest conversations ever, thanks to in _'_In Her Shoes') which made it all the more important that _I _remember the act itself. _

_Like how Malfoy held me through the night and how each time I woke, he was still holding me. _

The next morning I wake in a slightly bewildered state. Only Malfoy's arms around me stops me from thinking it had all been a dream.

'Malfoy, wake up.'

'Is it morning already?' he kisses the top of my head.

'We should be getting back,' I say and start pulling on my discarded clothes which appear to be scattered all over the room.

'What do we do about us?' he fiddles with a lock of my hair.

'I don't know, I guess we'll figure something out,' I shift so he cannot reach my hair, suddenly anxious for some distance after such an intimate experience.

I do not know what do about Malfoy. No one has the right to stop us from being together, but that does not mean public opinion will be in our favour.

And then there is the question of Ron. Even if he is not speaking to me at present, if I officially start dating Malfoy, Ron is liable to hex him…And then never forgive me.

Ron gone from my life forever is unthinkable.

Have I gone completely mad? I cannot repeat past mistakes with Malfoy, not again. Not now when I have no real reason to leave him. Because if there is one thing I know, anything romantic involving Draco Malfoy would be a complete and utter disaster, but I can't face telling Malfoy that right now. He looks so _happy_, how can I crush that knowing I've never seen him look truly happy before?

Malfoy and I had discreetly slipped out of the room of requirement and I had returned to my room to change my clothes. Now I am creeping down to the heads common room. I need breakfast before I can deal with anything at all right now, but I had to change first. I am fairly certain people would notice my rumpled clothes from yesterday.

Coming down the stairs I see Ron is in the previously vacant common room and he appears to be waiting for me. Merlin, I didn't even make it to breakfast before I am forced to deal with more emotional stuff.

'Hermione, are you alright?'

'Oh now, you're talking to me,' I growl not in the mood for another row with Ron. We have not spoken since our last fight this summer and I do not want to go there again. I am scared he will not want to make up, just fight some more. So I had pre-empted him by lashing out. Maybe not the most rational response, but I am emotionally raw from my night with Malfoy and hurt by Ron's behaviour.

'Bloody hell Hermione, quit avoiding me and hear me out.'

Me avoiding him? Oh that is rich!

'Don't even think about starting with me! I'm avoiding you?! Try the other way around you stubborn, pig-headed git!' I rant. I'm getting more and more worked up by the second.

He has been ignoring me for weeks and he actually has the nerve to accuse me of ignoring him? That was about the most hurtful thing he could have said.

'Sorry 'Mione,' he says staring at his feet. 'I've been a real git haven't I?'

Something inside of me breaks at the sight of Ron staring at his shoes all ashamed and apologetic.

Yes, you have,' he gives me a wounded puppy dog look. 'But I suppose it is alright, as long as you never do it again.'

The last time we spoke was a complete and utter disaster, and although neither of us ever actually said the words, I feel we have broken up. Obviously if Ron still wanted to be in a relationship with me he would have said something, anything. I spent all this time just trying to get him to talk to me and he would not even look at me. At least he wants to be friends, I think. With this the feeling of emotional panic which has been building in me for weeks now is soothed. Not everything has to change.

'_Ron, I just said I want to slow things down a little. Why are you acting like I am_ _breaking up with you?' _

'_Because that is what you are doing!' he yelled at me, face red with anger. _

'_I am not! All I am trying to say is, things are moving a little fast,' I look around the_ _bedroom searching for my jeans. I spot them over by the desk; I pull them back on_ _waiting for Ron's reply. _

'_FAST?! BLOODY FAST? I've known you for seven years! And you're talking to me about_ _fast?' Ron's face is scarlet at this point. _

_I had tried to put the brakes on while we were fooling around. Ron, unfortunately had_ _thought we were going to have sex…I had thought so at first as well, but then this panic_ _overcame me and I realised it just did not feel right, at least not here and now. I_ _needed more time. _

'_Ron please calm down so we can talk about this rationally,' I say in an attempt to_ _diffuse the situation and ease my guilt. _

You didn't tell Malfoy to slow down, _a nasty voice inside of me accuses. I want to yell at_ _my inner voice to shut up, that the situation had been entirely different, but I can't. The_ _guilt is too overpowering, if Ron ever found out…_

'_Calm down? Fine, have it your way, Hermione,' Ron stomps out of the room leaving_ _me alone._

'I won't,' Ron smiles the most genuine and happy smile I have seen from him in weeks. It warms my heart and makes me equally happy. I have missed him so much. 'I'll be the best boyfriend you can imagine. I swear,' Ron says still beaming.

Boyfriend? Ron thought we were getting back together again, I thought we were broken up.

Did I want to get back together again?

Merlin, was it possible to be so confused?

Please rate and review to let me know what you thought :) I want to hear it all, the good, the bad and ideas/thoughts about future developments! Reviews brighten my day and encourage me to write faster!

Take care guys!

**Faye **


	5. Chapter 5

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot and original characters* **

**YULE TIDE KISSES **

'Mione?' Ron says with concern in his voice and I realise I can't tell him I thought we were broken up. Worse yet, that I slept with Draco Malfoy years ago and I might as well have last night, and I asked _Ron_ to slow down.

But that is exactly what I have to do.

'I, - uhm –' I clear my throat. 'Of course you will be –' I smile to the best of my ability although I am sure it comes out a little shaky. 'The best boyfriend ever,' I finish as my Gryffindor courage fails me.

I need more time to think. I don't know if I want Ron as my boyfriend, but I very well can't tell him that can I?

Ron's brilliant grin is back in place. 'Let's go to breakfast together,' he says cheerily and stretches his hand out to me.

I hesitate before placing my hand in his.

'Great. I've missed you,' I add because I know it is true. I have missed Ron something fiercely, I am just not sure I have missed him in the boyfriend department.

'I've missed you too. I'm sorry for being such a git.'

We walk into the great hall hand in hand. Only a handful of Gryffindors take notice as they were the only ones who knew we were fighting. I think they react to our reunion more than our handholding. I do my best to smile at them, but it does not feel entirely real.

I glance at the Slytherin table and realise my mistake. It isn't only Gryffindors who react to Ron and I presenting ourselves as a couple. Draco Malfoy sees our interlocked hands and shoots Ron a look of pure fury, which is followed by a hurt look he reserves for me. It is over in a millisecond and he returns his attention to breakfast.

I feel a slight stab of guilt for having hurt Malfoy, but I do my best to push it aside.

No, this is for the best. It is Ron I am supposed to be with, not Malfoy. After all who is the logical choice, one of my best friends or my former enemy?

Sitting down with our Gryffindor friends I can tell everyone is thrilled to see we have made up. Ginny is glowing with joy, Harry is beaming and Neville's is a combination of both. Their reactions only confirm what I told myself a minute ago this is how it is supposed to be.

Harry, Ron and I have been almost inseparable since first year. It is only _natural_ that I should end up with one of them, isn't it?

_When I saw Ron I let go of Malfoy's hand before he could see it. _

_We had been separated at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts and in the last skirmish it had been Malfoy who I had fought beside. From the outside it must have seemed odd, but it hadn't felt odd at the time. _

'_Ron!' I called out to get his attention. I ran at him full speed and when I threw myself_ _into his arms he picked me up and spun me around, raining kisses all over my face. _

'_You're alive! 'Mione, you're alive!' he kept repeating it over and over until Harry launched himself at us. Then all of the sudden we were all laughing and hugging and_ _crying at the same time. There was no greater feeling than that moment. We were alive_ _and the war was over. _

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy slip away quietly. He was gone in the crowd, probably to find his parents. _

_For a second I was tempted to follow him and thank him again for saving my life, but_ _that could wait. For now, I simply wanted to enjoy my reunion with Ron and Harry. _

_Ron had kissed me for the first time once we were reunited. Harry cheered, but I scarcely heard him, in my excitement I was too busy passionately snogging Ron back. _

This particular memory never fails to make me smile and conjure up warm fuzzy feelings for Ron. He was so sweet and worried about me. I smile at the thought on my way to potions.

As it turns out, potions class is postponed as the school has yet to locate a replacement for Professor Slughorn and so we are let into the potions room in the dungeons for self-study. Professor McGonagall doesn't want anyone to fall behind just because we don't have a teacher.

Malfoy shoots me a cold look and sits as far away from me as he can possibly get without fleeing the room. I sigh as I realise it is only to be expected after the way I ditched him, still it does not stop it from hurting a little. Well, it hurts a lot actually.

Ron and Harry sit down at the table in front of me and I sit with Ginny, since we are now technically in the same year.

It does not take long for the independent study session to break down into small groups of people talking and doing pretty much doing everything but the assigned reading.

I do my best to tune the noisy class out and do the reading assignment. I completely agree with the Headmistress which I am sure no one would be surprised to hear. We do have our NEWTs coming up this year and I refuse to be unprepared.

'Hey, Hermione,' Ron interrupts my studying. 'Yesterday at the prefect meeting you know how we were discussing different balls to coincide with the Sabbaths? I have an idea…'

The school has decided to allow us to throw more balls and dances. The inspiration was originally taken from the success of the Yule ball in fourth year. I think it is an attempt to cheer the students up after the war. As happy as we all are it is over, there are a lot of students missing from Hogwarts this year. I think everyone could use something to look forward to.

The Yule ball feels like another lifetime, but I can still vividly recall the details of that night. It was magical in every sense of the word.

_I looked my very best and more importantly I felt stunning, although it did not hurt to_ _see the light in Victor Krum's eyes when he saw me descend the stairs. We entered the Great Hall and I could see the envy from the other girls. It gave me a_ _small puff of pride to know that I was the lucky girl who was there with Victor Krum, even if_ _he was a little dull. _

_I felt like I was floating when we danced, and when the song was over I was more than_ _happy to get some refreshments. I sit down at one of the tables to wait for Victor. It_ _feels like I am waiting for a very long time, scanning the hall I see why. He has been_ _roped into a discussion about Quidditch by the buffet table. I wait for a few more_ _minutes before my patience runs out and I slip out onto the school grounds and into_ _the night. _

_I wander around the gardens until I come to a beautiful fountain and rose garden that_ _is lit with moonlight and candles. I stop to admire the fountain when I hear someone_ _behind me, expecting Victor to have seen me leave, I turn around and say: 'Victor-' I__ st__op as soon as the name has left my mouth. Not Victor at all, but rather Draco Malfoy. _

'_Expecting someone else were you, Granger?' he smirked something that never fails to irritate me. _

'_Of course I was and you know it,' I growled annoyed that my sanctuary had been_ _invaded by Malfoy of all people. _

'_Where's your date?' I get the feeling he is asking out of curiosity and_ _not to be cruel. _

'_Talking about Quidditch last I saw. Where's your date?' I assumed he was there with_ _Pansy Parkinson, that girl clung to him like nothing I have ever seen before. _

'_Inside somewhere, I needed a minute without her chattering in my ear,' Malfoy_ _chuckled and I crack a smile._

'_Well Parkinson does know how to talk,' it felt a little of unnatural having a casual chat_ _with Malfoy, but certainly not unpleasant._

'_I should have at least brought a date with something sensible to say,' he shook his_ _head ruefully. _

'_If you've ditched Parkinson in favour of being out here and chatting with me, I'd be_ _willing to bet you've been drinking,' I said teasingly. _

'_Just a bit of firewhiskey, but even sober I'd prefer your company to hers. Of course_ _sober I'd never admit it,' he winked at me and I vividly remember how the heat had crept up my cheeks. _

'_Now, I've heard everything,' I muttered. Malfoy grabs my arm and pulls me to him._

'_What do you think you're doing?' I reach for my wand. _

_Malfoy wraps both arms around me. _

'_What do _you_ think, I'm doing?' there is a fire in_ _his eyes I have not seen before. _

'So for the Samhain ball, do you think we should go with a masquerade theme or fancy dress?' I ask Ron while trying to ignore the burning heat in my cheeks at the thought of Malfoy's arms around me. I should be thinking about Ron's arms around me, but after spending the night in Malfoy's I find it to be impossible.

_Malfoy's lips press against mine, gently at first and then more demanding. Before I_ _knew what was happening we were all over each other. _

'_Draco?' I hear a female voice call. _

_We broke apart panting. Realising what we had just done I slapped Malfoy as hard as I could. _

'_Don't you ever try that again! You're here with someone else!' I threatened and then ran_ _away in the opposite direction of Pansy Parkinson's voice; barely taking the time to_ _register Malfoy's shocked expression. _

_If I had not kissed him back I probably would have punched him like I did in third_ _year, but I was as guilty as him. I was here with Victor and he was here with Pansy_ _Parkinson and we should not have been kissing in the first place. Bloody hell, he is_ _Draco Malfoy! All that firewhiskey must have really gone to his head…_

Well I should have said the night _was_ magical until Malfoy managed to ruin it, along with some help from a jealous Ron who ruined the last part of my night.

'A masquerade would be so much more romantic because it is sort of mysterious, don't you think?' Ginny says with a dreamy expression on her face. 'Besides I don't think fancy dress works very well for a Halloween dance.'

'That sounds like a good idea to me,' I say with some of Ginny's enthusiasm rubbing off on me. 'We could probably work up some kind of theme, like mystery dates or something.' I add only thinking out loud.

Ron's ears have gone pink, Ginny looks disappointed and Harry is avoiding my gaze. It doesn't take a genius to work out that they already had a date in mind. I'm not sure how to respond to their silence.

'Hermione, umm don't you already sort of have someone to go with'? Harry says after an awkward pause.

'Yes, I suppose I do,' I flush feeling quite stupid for having forgotten I have a boyfriend to go with. 'I was thinking more for those who don't have dates already,' the excuse comes to me at the last minute.

'Of course, that's a great idea!' Harry replies with a relieved glance at Ron.

After class Malfoy shoves past Ron in a move I swear is deliberate.

'Bloody hell ferret, watch where you are going!' Ron shouts at him.

'Ronald, stop it,' I whisper, hoping to avoid the confrontation I know Malfoy is looking for.

'Or what?' Malfoy whips around and glares at Ron.

'Brilliant, here we go,' Blaise Zabini mutters and rolls his eyes. 'C'mon mate, it's hardly worth it.'

Ignoring him Malfoy continues to move closer to Ron.

'Ron, let's go,' I say tugging at his sleeve. Searching for help, I realise Ginny and Harry have already left, probably wanting to give us some time alone.

Please, don't let this get ugly.

'I said; or what?' Malfoy pushes Ron in the chest.

'Or I'll hex you into the next century, that's what,' Ron says pushing him back.

Oh great here we go. This was quickly turning into a male ego thing. I resist the urge to groan in frustration. Why don't they just beat their own chests and grunt at each other?

'Trying to look good for your bookworm girlfriend, Weasel?' Malfoy sneers drawing his wand.

Bookworm? Ouch.

'Knock it off, Malfoy. We're leaving,' I do my best to give Malfoy a-we-will-talk-later look, but it seems to be unsuccessful. He is determined to ignore me and I know Ron will never back down, not after I've been insulted.

'C'mon Weasel, hex me if you dare,' Malfoy continues to taunt.

I see Blaise has found himself a relatively comfortable spot against a wall. He at least appears to be entirely unconcerned by the whole event, in fact he looks almost bored. It makes my blood boil, but I ignore him. Right now I have to stop this fight, even if Zabini has given up on preventing it.

'Listen you bloody, bouncing ferret, don't call Hermione names!' Ron yells drawing his wand and raising it to hex Malfoy.

'NO!' I call out raising my wand.

Ron shouts the curse to stupefy at the same time as Malfoy points his wand at him, probably intending to use a non-verbal spell.

'EXPELLIARMUS!' I scream.

**Thanks to those who have read, reviewed and favourited this story, seriously it makes my day! I forgot to say last time, but thank you to ly3l for suggesting I alter the story description, as you can see I took your advice **** So what do you guys think of how I have changed some of the books events? Is it confusing or does it make sense? As always, leave a review and let me know what you think! **

**Faye **


	6. Chapter 6

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the plot, everything else belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling***

**Fair warning this chapter gets a bit dark, but I felt it was necessary! **

The wand that falls to the ground is not Malfoy's, but Ron's.

Ron is hit by a flash of white light and immediately he is swung around. He hangs upside down in the air, hanging by one ankle.

Malfoy gapes at me in surprise and no wonder; I turned my wand on my boyfriend and not the person who was trying to hurt him.

'Hermione, whad'ya do that for?' Ron complains.

'Nice aim, Granger,' Zabini smirks and I feel my face redden.

'Ron, I'm so sorry, I didn't –' I begin to ramble then give up. 'Liberacorpus,' I say instead.

I continue to apologise as Ron is lowered to the ground.

Zabini slaps Malfoy on the back and says with a laugh; 'Looks like Granger did half the work for you, mate. I think a thank you is in order,' he is almost shaking with suppressed laughter, meanwhile I can feel Malfoy's eyes studying me. It makes me uncomfortable and so I grab Ron's arm, and physically haul him out of there.

All the way back to the Gryffindor tower I apologise to Ron. For the life of me though, I cannot think of one good reason why my spell hit him. I couldn't have meant to, could I? Unless a subconscious part of my brain had wanted to miss Malfoy to stop him from getting hurt? No, that was not it. That just could not have been the case! Whatever I feel for Malfoy, it is not under any circumstances, NOT under any circumstances stronger than what I feel for Ron! That would be completely and utterly mental!

All Ron had to say was that he thought my aim was better than that. At least he wasn't mad at me.

Harry, Ginny and a handful of other Gryffindors roar with laughter when they hear what happened to Ron. Ron's face and ears turn almost as red as his hair with embarrassment and my cheeks burn because I know it is my fault.

If I had just hit Malfoy with my spell and not Ron…

Wanting to avoid dinner, I lied and told the others I wasn't hungry and I was going to go to the library to study. On my way to the library I can't stop feeling guilty about what had happened to Ron earlier today and how it had been entirely my fault. If I had never got involved with Malfoy for what felt like the millionth time, he would never have picked a fight with Ron. I really can't believe that Draco Malfoy of all people has actual feelings for me…Feelings that aren't loathing and that have been there for years.  
'Well if it isn't Granger,' Blaise Zabini says exiting the library with Malfoy. Oh perfect, just what I need to make my day complete… 'You know Draco; you really should thank her properly for disarming Weasel for you.'

'I didn't need that filthy mudblood's help,' Malfoy sneers.

'That's it, Malfoy you're coming with me,' and without thinking I cast a charm to pull him along by his ear. I can hear Zabini laughing as I pull Malfoy into the nearest classroom.

'If she shags you, I want to the details!' Zabini yells after us, but soon after I can hear him walking away still laughing.  
'WHAT THE HELL, HERMIONE?!' Malfoy roars when I release him from the enchantment.

'Me?' I roar back. 'What the hell was that in potions?'

'What are you on about?' he says with a flushed face, but a calmer voice. He is obviously regaining his cool Malfoy exterior.

'Don't even try to deny it. I'm talking about that stunt you pulled with Ron earlier today and how you just called me a mudblood!' to my embarrassment I can feel tears beginning to well in my eyes.

'You're the one who decided to get back with the Weasel or has that slipped your mind?!' Malfoy hisses accusingly at me and to my horror I can see real hurt in his eyes.

'I'm sorry,' I mutter casting my eyes down to the tips of my shoes.

'What was that? I can't hear you,' he says clearly enjoying his revenge.

'I'm sorry,' I repeat louder, this time meeting his eyes.

'Forget about Weasley,' his eyes are filled with that fire that I am so familiar with now. Nothing good ever comes of that fire.

'I can't,' I stutter, mentally kicking myself for hurting Malfoy further when he is so obviously close to the edge. 'Besides, what do you think people would say about us? Our friends, family, hell even strangers would be talking about us!'

'I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!' Malfoy yells back. The cool exterior has once again cracked because I hit a nerve.

I'm too shocked to speak and before I know what has happened Malfoy has closed the distance between us in one long stride. His mouth comes down on mine, hard and demanding, nothing like the other times he kissed me. It's too rough and demanding, almost frightening. Malfoy pushed me back against the wall and I don't know what to do.

'Get off,' I gasp as Malfoy pushes harder on me, leaving no room between our bodies.

And in my case, between my body and the wall.

'Forget him,' Malfoy counters.

He grabs my wrists and manacles them above my head before I even get the chance to reach for my wand. Unable to respond I freeze. This seems to anger him. His free hand snakes itself into my hair and he tugs.

It makes me angry and because that anger sparks something in me, I kiss him back. I am fighting for control of the situation, I am every bit as demanding and forceful as he is.

'Malfoy, you're hurting me,' and it's true. I might not be physically hurt, but I am emotionally hurt by being put in this situation. Why can't he just accept my decision to get back with Ron?

'And you're hurting me. Did you go running back to him as soon as you left?' he growls and kisses me again.

Satisfied that I am responding Malfoy releases his hold on my hair. I can feel his hand stroke my chest and begin to travel further down. With tears in my eyes I realise I can't entirely accept my decision to be with Ron either.

He slips it between my thighs, up under my skirt. It's exciting and I push myself closer to him. We're locked in a silent power struggle.

The realisation of what I am doing and that I'm not sure I want to be with Ron when what I have with Malfoy is so passionate, makes me sad and confused. I refuse to let the tears that are pooling in my eyes fall. Instead I push myself even closer.

I can feel Malfoy's hardness against my pelvis, his warm, strong body pushed against mine. I can hardly believe this is the same person from last night.

His hand is playing with the hem of my knickers. I try to move my head to speak, tell him to stop, that this is wrong, say anything, but I can't move my head. His lips are on mine, they're demanding I am reciprocating and can't seem to find the words to speak. I bite down on his bottom lip to punish him for my confusion and frustration. Malfoy must like it because he pushes up even harder against me.

Sliding a hand between my thighs he hoists me up, I wrap my legs around his waist.

It is quickly becoming painfully obvious where this is going and that I am about to full out cheat on Ron, who trusts me completely. The thought of my betrayal is too much. I can't hold the tears back any longer. I let them fall.

At first I think Malfoy doesn't notice that I am crying because he keeps kissing me, but then he stops, and he releases his hold on my wrists. Without thinking I place my arms on his shoulders and unwrap my legs from around his waist. I drop to the floor, but I am still standing between Malfoy and the wall. I want to move, but I can't seem to find the energy, the relief of Malfoy stopping has drained all the fight in me.

At last I can have a moment to _think. _

He leans his head against my forehead and I can feel his ragged breathing against my body, and I know he can feel mine.

After a minute or eternity of standing like this my silent tears become sobs. Loud sobs, the kind that go through your whole body and shake you up. I hang on to Malfoy because he's the only thing present, and I sob, thinking I'll never stop.

'Hermione,' Malfoy whispers and wipes the tears from my cheeks. Silver eyes gaze into mine and they are so filled with pain and sadness that I wonder how this could be wrong. 'I'm sorry, I don't know –'

'Stop, please don't apologise, just stop,' I half-sob, half-yell at him.

Malfoy wraps me in a hug and kisses the top of my head. I can hear his heartbeat, it's erratic and yet oddly soothing at the same time. Again it feels like a second and an eternity passes and my sobbing slows down, until it's gone entirely. I'm left trying to calm my breathing as I pretend not to notice Malfoy is the one crying now. Tears are streaming down his face and dripping into my hair.

I hear the creaking of the door opening, light pours into the dark classroom.

'Hermione, are you alright?' it's Neville. 'What are you doing with _Malfoy?' _he sputters.

'Come on Neville, I think they want to be alone,' a soft voice says. Luna is with him.

'No, I am not leaving Hermione here with _him_,' Neville replies crossing his arms over his chest.

I do my best to wipe my eyes before turning to look at them.

'Why aren't you at dinner?' I ask trying to take the attention away from myself and Malfoy. I try to take a step back, but even as I do, Malfoy keeps a hand on my waist. I can feel the tension in his body and I know he is afraid I'll leave before we get the chance to make up. I on the other hand know I can't let that happen. Not after this.

Merlin's beard, we would be the most the most dysfunctional couple Hogwarts has ever seen.

'I think she's changing the subject,' Luna says with a faraway look on her face. 'Probably because she doesn't want to tell us what they are doing here.'

'Let's go to dinner,' I say and tear away from Malfoy.

I rush past Luna and Neville, not pausing until I am half-way down the hall. I don't as much as glance back at Malfoy, I know that would be a mistake. I can't afford to feel for him more than I already do.

'What were you doing with him?' Neville repeats as he and Luna follow me.

'Nothing, Neville, nothing at all,' I sigh dispiritedly.

If I have kept it a secret for all these years, I'm not about to stop now.

'Well whatever this nothing is, be careful Hermione. Promise me you are going to be careful,' Neville's eyeing me in a way that makes me wonder if he doesn't suspect I am under the imperius curse.

It certainly would make more sense than the truth; I think and repress a smile at my own stupidity. Brightest witch my age, my arse. If Malfoy has succeeded in anything, it's proving I am not all that bright. A bright girl would have run for her life _years_ ago.

'It really is nothing, but I'll promise to be careful if it'll make you feel better,' I say with a slight smile.

'It looked like you were two lovers, to me,' Luna interrupts making me flush.

'Why – aren't you at dinner?' I repeat my earlier question to avoid answering Luna's.

Luna and Neville's crimson faces and mutters are all the confirmation I need. They were looking for somewhere private.

'You know, the room of requirement works again,' I say averting my eyes from them.

Neville coughs and Luna giggles.

Entering the Great Hall I go to sit by Ginny, Neville sits down in the empty seat between Harry and Ron. Luna wanders off to the Ravenclaw table, staring up at the enchanted ceiling as she goes. I deliberately avoid Harry and Ron's eye as I take my place, I do not want them to realise what's happened. I don't need them to judge me, whatever is – was going on with Malfoy, I'll take care of it myself.

'Thought you weren't coming,' Ron says with a mouth full of food.

'I got hungry,' I lie.

Neville gives me an odd look, but he refrains from commenting.

'Where were you last night?' Ginny asks.

'Huh?' I blurt, feeling my face heat back up again at the thought of my night.

'You disappeared after dinner,' Ginny says and now our whole group is listening intently, especially Neville.

'I – umm – went for a – walk,' I finish lamely.

'Ron was looking everywhere for you. He said you never came back to your dorm, that's some walk' I pause in fear of Ginny saying more when she suddenly exclaims; '– what did you do that for?' she stares accusingly at Harry who hurried to take a mouthful of shepherd's pie to avoid answering.

I give Harry a grateful smile. He must have realised I didn't want to talk about it and had nudged Ginny under the table to silence her.

I was grateful to Harry, but he was too late. Ron had caught on by now.

'Yeah, where were you?' he asked taking another big bite of his dinner. Unlike Harry this did not stop Ron from talking.

'I slept in the room of requirement with – umm - Luna,' oh Merlin, lying was not my strong suit. Now I just had to get to Luna before anyone else had the chance to ask her.

'Why would you do that?' Ginny asks.

'I – umm, I – umm wanted to be alone,' I answer quickly and start piling food onto my plate. The sooner I can start stuffing my mouth with food the sooner I can stop answering questions. I did sleep in the room of requirement, but I can't let them know Malfoy was there instead of Luna.

This seemed to be sufficient explanation because everyone avoids eye contact and cleared their throats. Wait – did they think I was in the room of requirement crying my eyes out over Ronald? Oh dear, well I suppose it is better than them suspecting the truth.

As dinner wears on I grow worried because Malfoy doesn't show up. I think at the moment just being in the same room as him would be too much of a strain, but at the same time I am a little worried about him.

I spot Luna getting up to leave and I race after her. I mutter some excuse as I am leaving. I can practically feel Neville's eyes drilling holes in my back as I go.

I manage to catch up with Luna in the entrance hall.

'Luna, I need to you to –' I pant from my mad dash.

'Yes?' she turns around.

'If anyone asks, we slept in the room of requirement last night because I needed to get away from everything,' I blurt it all out so fast I'm not sure she heard me.

'Oh, I see. I can do that,' she responds quietly. 'Does it have something do with Malfoy? You did look quite intimate,' she says with a glazed expression yet I have the feeling Luna sees more than the rest of us.

'You don't want to know,' I reply with a feeling of relief beginning to settle in my stomach.

'What about you and Malfoy? And _I _certainly want to know!' I hear Ron's thunderous voice behind me. He must have followed me out and in my hurry I hadn't realised.

Turning around to face him, I see Ron's ears are redder than I've ever seen them before.

Oh dear.

**As always thanks to those who have stuck with the story and reviewed, favourite and alerted it! **** Leave a review and let me know what you think! **

**Take care! **

**Faye **


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Heavens-spirit for her helpful suggestions and creative ideas, as always you did amazing work! And thank you to Lozipanvanillabean for betaing this chapter, your additions made this chapter even better! **

CHAPTER 7 - SECRETS

"Um, well you see, I –" I can't actually think of a lie. I don't want to think of a lie either, but I can't exactly tell the truth.

"What happened with Malfoy?" Ron demands a second time, his ears are growing redder as he gets angrier. A feat I had not thought was possible to be honest.

"Nothing," I huff. "I won't talk to you if you're going to make wild accusations and demand answers," To my embarrassment I can feel tears beginning to well up in my eyes. I can't take any more of this from him I realise with a start. I can't take any more and who can blame me?

Instead of waiting for Ron's answer I run away. I've been keeping secrets for years and now the person responsible for all my secrets has made things that much harder. So I run and run until I reach the room of requirement. I pace the corridor asking for a place to be alone, a place where no one can reach me.

The door appears after a few moment of pacing because it takes a while for me to focus my thoughts on what I want and need. It's all just one big messy jumble. Pulling the door open I am stunned to find myself in an exact replica of my childhood home - well the living room at least. Everything is exactly as I remember it to be, right down to the green throw rugs on the floor.

I shut the door behind myself and curl up on the sofa for a good, long cry. However, once I finally _can_ cry I find I can't. _Why?_I need to cry, to let everything out.

Fine, if I can't cry I'll just lay here under a blanket and hide from the world. I decide this is the second best option. Obviously it is second best because my first choice would be to do both. I concentrate on my need for a blanket and when I turn to check, there is a quilt lying over the top of the sofa. I don't think I've ever said this before, but I love the room of requirement.

I close my eyes and take a moment to appreciate the truly fucked –_sorry rubbishly frustrating_- situation with Malfoy. Why is it so hard to let go of him? Merlin's dirty underwear, how the hell did that happen?

"NO, you don't want to think about Malfoy. You _ought_to think about him. You'll only get hurt, now quit acting like a silly nitwit," I growl at myself.

"_Malfoy, I won't leave Harry and Ron here!" I try to pull my arm free of his grip._

"_And I won't let you die here for them," Malfoy growls at me. "I'm apparating us out of here, now hold still," he orders._

_His tone immediately puts me on edge. I am not taking orders from a Malfoy._

"_Then you leave, but I am staying," I turn and begin to go back in the direction we came from, not caring if I had to struggle to pull an unwilling Malfoy behind me. Just let go already, I think, but I can't say this aloud to him… why not? Argh, Hermione you fool._

_He pulls me to a stop. "If we die, I am holding you responsible, Granger," Malfoy walks past me without as much as a look to spare._

_It doesn't take long for us to find the living room we had just fled. Bellatrix Lestrange was still lying on the floor. I put her wand in my pocket to reassure myself it is still there and she can't use it to hurt me with. I shudder involuntarily – the thought of the torture she put me through… Focus Hermione, now is not the time to think about such things. I walk to the other side of the room and can hear Harry, Ron, Luna and Dobby are in the living room arguing about where I might have gone._

"_Dobby?" Malfoy says in a shocked voice._

"_You will not harm Harry Potter!" Dobby raises his hands._

_I jump in front of Malfoy just in time to stop the attack. "Dobby no, Malfoy saved me!"_

"_He what?" Harry and Ron said with identical expressions of disbelief._

"He_did," Malfoy responds drily. "Now let's get out of here before my parents return," his voice is calm, but turning around I can see the fear in his eyes._

"_Apparate to the outskirts of Tinworth in Cornwall, trust me on this," Ron said with a glower at Malfoy. "Assuming you can apparate out of here,"_

"_I can," Malfoy gave Ron a cold glance._

"_Expelliarmus," Harry cried and Malfoy's wand went flying. "Accio Malfoy's wand," and the wand flew into Harry's hand. "Sorry, but just to be on the safe side," he said with a rueful shrug._

_Ron was grinning next to him and I groan. Why did the three of them have to be mortal enemies at a time like this? Now that we are all together, we should get out of here. I shoot another nervous look in the direction of Bellatrix, I'm relieved to see she's still out cold._

"_We're leaving," Malfoy takes my arm. "Dobby can take the rest of you," he nods at Dobby who doesn't look pleased about the arrangement, for that matter neither does anyone else, but Malfoy decides to apparate before they can argue._

_Just as we are leaving Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy come running in the door from the West side of the room, just across from us. The world is spinning and I can feel my legs leaving the ground as Lucius yells; "Sectum sempra," the last thing I see before landing in the ocean is a flash of white light._

_I am standing at the edge of the beach with Malfoy still clutching the nook of my elbow._

_A loud cracking noise echoes and the others are there. They are all in one piece except for Dobby whose face and chest are bleeding, quite profusely. Harry pulls him into his arms and I can see the blood run into the water all around us. The puddle around Dobby has stained the water completely red. I collapse to the ground, with Malfoy's arms moving around me, sobbing that there is nothing I can do for Dobby._

I do my best to shake off the memory. It's too sad and confusing at once, and I can't bear to think of it.

I can feel my eyelids grow heavy and heavier and…

_Dobby is yelling at me. He's yelling at me because I didn't save him._

_Dobby morphs into Malfoy who is yelling at me for choosing Ron. He's grabbing my arms tightly and kissing me forcefully. I'm crying and screaming that I'm sorry, but it doesn't do any good. He keeps yelling about Ron and kissing me, as if he cannot decide whether to love me or hate me._

_Malfoy becomes Ron and the next thing I know Ron is yelling at me too. He's bellowing at the top of his lungs that he knows everything about Malfoy and I, how could I betray him like that? How could I cheat on him with Malfoy?_

I wake up with a start. Sweat is pouring down my back and face, making my school uniform cling to my body, giving me a clammy, unclean feeling. Clutching my chest and reassuring myself repeatedly it was only a dream, I check the time. It's 3 am.

I can't quite shake the dream because I knew it wasn't all fictional, it was based on reality. Knowing the disturbed feeling wouldn't go away, I close my eyes and think about my need for a bathroom. The only thing I can think of is to clear my head in a hot shower. I undress and slink into the shower that has appeared in the corner of my 'living room'. Feeling the hot water cascading over my shoulders helps me to relax somewhat. After showering, I feel slightly more refreshed and return to lie back down on the sofa.

When morning finally does come, I rub my eyes tiredly as I have only slept for a few hours. I haven't had such a rough night since the war.

_The first night after Ronald left Harry and I, I'd thought nothing could be as bad as this. I cried myself to sleep and soon it quickly became a habit. Proper sleep and tearless nights had become a thing of the past._

_In spite of the pain, I still functioned, I lived with it. In a weird way, I guess you could say the pain was a part of me back then._

_That did not stop Harry from worrying though. One night after weeks of crying he approached me, proving I wasn't as clever as I thought. I had thought I was hiding my pain, not letting him know it was there. He had known all along. He just hadn't known what to say or do, but I guess he must finally have figured it out. I suppose that's why he's my best friend in the world._

"_Mione," Harry had peaked his head through the "door" to my room. "You can't keep doing this to yourself."_

"_That's a lovely idea, but I can't seem to stop," I sniffed. I didn't mean to sound sarcastic and take it out on Harry, but I couldn't help it. I felt so distraught._

_Harry hadn't said anything else after that. All he had done was climb into bed with me and wrap his arms around me. There was absolutely nothing sexual about it, it was a brother comforting a sister. I remember how that night I had slept better than I had in months._

_Of course I've never told anyone about that night because they would completely misunderstand of course. It isn't exactly the easiest situation to explain, now is it?_

Sighing I realise there is only one thing I can do about this whole mess. I have to stop living in the past, start focusing on the present and above all avoid Draco Malfoy like the plague. Whatever has been going on with him – with us, it has to end for good. What's the use in randomly hooking up?

I have something real with Ron, something that could grow over time, or at least has the potential for such a relationship. I could never have that with Malfoy. We're too different, it would never work and our families… well…

Getting off the sofa I decide the best way to get this new plan on track is normality. If my life is normal everything else should fall into place, right?

Right.

So in order to have a normal life again, I need school. I do not mean this wishy-washy, attending class in a daze thing I've been doing either. Oh no, I need to remember who I am and I need to concentrate on my studies.

Enjoying this newfound feeling of resolve I charge out of the room of requirement and towards the Great Hall, where I mentally brace myself as I enter for breakfast. Feeling satisfied that I don't even as much as glance at the Slytherin table, I realise that clearly this is what I should have been doing from the beginning.

Now, if I act casual Ron might just let last night go without further discussion or argument. Hopefully.

Of course I have absolutely no such luck. I haven't even sat down before Ron starts firing questions. He apparently does not care that Harry, Ginny, Neville, Dean and Seamus are all acting as audience to our dramatic performance, but I do. I feel my cheeks heat up as soon as he's asked his first question.

"What happened with Malfoy?" Ron demands. His ears are pink again, a sign this has been eating away at him since last night. "_And_ where did you go?"

"Nothing and I was avoiding you," I snap.

Fine, if he wants to do this in public, I am not going to make this easy. I decide even as my face turns a scarlet that could no doubt rival the Hogwarts's Express.

Neville is giving me a look that screams; "Liar!" although that may be guilt's interpretation and not the look he is giving me at all. It's hard to say when I am angry with Ron and feeling guilty.

Harry looks as if he is going to speak, but mercifully Ginny kicks him under the table. She beams with pride at her own payback. I swear by Merlin they are a perfect match.

"Avoiding me?" Ron sputters. "Luna said the two of you looked intimate!"

Ah so much for normalcy.

"Yes, avoiding you and your wild accusations, Ronald Weasley!" I have to fight not to yell at him. "If you must know, I ran into him yesterday and I asked him to lay off you!" This was not technically a lie, more of an omission. "Luna saw us talking and she was worried, satisfied?" I storm out of the Great Hall.

All thoughts of breakfast and normalcy are gone; all I want is to get away from Ron's accusations.

Unfortunately, I run smack into someone's chest in the Entrance Hall. A very masculine someone with a Slytherin tie. Strong hands touch my arms to steady us both and I immediately notice strong, pale hands.

Oh no.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" It's Malfoy's voice.

Oh sweet Merlin, I just ran into Malfoy, and he's worried about me. Well of course he is, I just stormed out of the Great Hall and into him, literally. He probably thinks I've lost my mind.

"I-I-I –" I stutter as I try to think of an excuse. Preferably one that does not involve admitting I've been fighting with Ron. "Never mind," I give up after a moment.

I try to push past him, but he isn't letting go.

"You're just everywhere we are lately, Granger," Zabini smirks. As far as I can tell, this is about the closest he ever gets to showing emotion.

I am about to answer, but Ron's caught up with me now.

"What are you doing with _him_?" Ron bellows.

He is a little out of breath, so he must have decided to chase after me, but judging by his timing, it took him a while to decide. For some reason this annoys me further.

I realise Malfoy's hands are still on my arms.

Oh dear.

"Can't you tell?" Malfoy drawls with a malicious glint in his eyes.

Again I try to step away and again Malfoy won't let go.

The git, he's only doing it to piss off Ron. I huff in frustration, although a small voice in my mind reminds me that Malfoy has every right to be annoyed at Ron.

"I was running and I bumped into Malfoy. I would have knocked us both over, if he hadn't caught me," I rush to explain before anyone else gets a word in.

Ron's ears are still pink, but his expression is calmer after my explanation.

"I think Weasley is jealous," Zabini remarks casually to Malfoy. That stupid smirk of his is still in place, I'd quite like to hex it actually. My wand hand twitches slightly. I feel Malfoy's grip on my arm tighten ever so slightly.

"He is not!" I say in place of hexing Zabini.

"Well she is cute," Zabini nudges Malfoy, who still has not let go of me. I really wish he would, even I can't take myself seriously when I am being restrained like a toddler. "Makes you wonder what she sees in you, Weasley, doesn't it?

Ron looks liable to explode in a violent rage.

Zabini is smirking more than ever and even with all this taking place Malfoy is the very picture of calm. It if weren't for the tense grip on my arms, I would buy the act.

Then I realise, oh dear, he is going to tell Ron _everything._

Why else would he be so tense while pretending to be calm? After all, haven't I seen that self-satisfied smile every time he is about to cause trouble?

I start to hyperventilate at the thought. Ron was never, ever supposed to know and if he did, it was certainly not supposed to be this way!

**So let me know what you think. Is Malfoy going to tell Ron everything? Mwhaha cliffhanger. Reviews might prompt me to update fast *wink wink*. For more on my writing, spoilers and updates as well as other tidbits, check out my tumblr "GemWritesThings", link on my profile! **

**Take care my lovelies! **

**GemStoneLovely**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER; I own nothing except for the plot and OC-characters, the rest belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**Sorry about the long wait my darling readers! Rest assured the next chapter will be out tomorrow *celebrates with happy dance* so enjoy ;) A very special thanks to my brilliant beta Heavens-spirit for making suggestion to the plot and characters that have given the story so much more detail and creativity, you're my go to for inspiration and creative thoughts! Thank you to Lozipanvanillabean for being such a supportive and detailed-oriented beta, without whom this chapter would be a complete mess! **

**THE GIFT **

_The first week after Dobby's funeral passed slowly. Other than receiving the news that the rest of the Weasley's including Ginny, made it safely into hiding at Aunt Muriel's, nothing had happened. That is unless you count the tension between Harry, Ron and Malfoy, as something. To my annoyance their petty feud managed to dictate the mood of the entire house. Fleur told me that, she "thought they 'ated 'zis Malfoy-boy more than 'You-know-Oo", and as much as it pained me to agree with Fleur, I wondered if she wasn't right. _

_Luna being Luna, had decided that if he wasn't on You-Know-Who's side then she had no problem with him. Not that Malfoy had taken to Luna with such easy acceptance mind you, I think he suspected she was a bit of a nutter. _

_Malfoy and I had been avoiding each other by an unspoken mutual agreement._

_It was about two weeks into our stay before Ron and Malfoy got into it. We had been eating breakfast when Malfoy and I had forgotten all about our agreement. We started chatting casually. As expected, Ron lost his grip. _

"_Stop fraternizing with the enemy, Hermione! Or had you forgotten he thinks you're filth?" Ron slammed his goblet on the table. _

"_I saved your girlfriend's life. Where were you, Weasel?" Malfoy drawled calmly. _

_I knew it was a deliberate attempt to anger Ron further, so I thought I'd intervene before things got out of hand. _

"_He is not the enemy anymore Ronald and don't you provoke him!" I snap the first half of my sentence at Ron and hiss the second half at Malfoy. _

"_Listen to your girlfriend, Weasel," Malfoy taunted, purposefully ignoring the part of my statement that had been directed at him. _

I worry that this time it will be just the same. I am scared Malfoy will overlook my pleading eyes. If he tells Ron everything – I do not dare think of the consequences.

Meeting my eyes, Malfoy's expression changes, it softens. The moment is over in a second, and, the cold mask he always wears in public is back.

"Don't worry Weasley, I would never stoop to touching your mudblood girlfriend" Malfoy let's go like he's burned himself, which emotionally, I suppose he was.

"_This is my brother's house so why don't you get out?" Ron's stood up and raised his wand at Malfoy. _

_Malfoy stands up as well and gets out his own wand. Ollivander said it has changed allegiance, but as a sign of good faith Harry gave it back all the same. I think it is a load of rubbish, but for some reason Harry believes Ollivander. _

"_Stop it, both of you!" I get in front of Ron and I push him out of the kitchen, my anger giving me strength. _

_I hear Harry telling Malfoy to lower his wand, we can't afford to be fighting amongst ourselves. _

Malfoy knows insulting me is the surest way to anger Ron. He learned this in second year and he's taken full advantage of it since.

Sure enough, Ron has his wand out, ready to hex Malfoy.

"That's enough, both of you!" I take my wand out as well. "Dueling is forbidden and as Head Girl, I order you to stop!"

"Maybe she will disarm Weasley for us, again," Zabini snickers.

"Or maybe, I will make an exception and hex all three of you," I tell him sternly.

Malfoy takes one look at my face and decides to take my threat seriously. He swaggers into the Great Hall and Zabini follows.

"Hermione, that was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaims, he's seemingly forgotten all about our row. "But did you have to threaten to hex me too?" he grumbles.

"Yes, as Head Boy you should know better," I begin to walk towards Potions.

Ron chases after me. He may be over our fight, but I am going to remain angry until he apologises for being so unreasonable. How dare he accuse me of being unfaithful when he didn't talk to me for two months? Granted, I was unfaithful, but I thought we were broken up! He didn't talk to me for two months!

TWO MONTHS!

That is a very long time in case you're wondering.

"You aren't still angry are you?" Ron asks hurrying to catch up.

"Oh so now you notice I'm angry do you? Not when you decided to discuss our private life over breakfast," I turn around and hiss at him. My sudden stop causes Ron to nearly walk into me.

"Uuh, a lover's spat" a low and sultry female's voice purrs. Both Ron and I look around for the source. We find it is a beautiful blonde woman leaning against her portrait frame. "Oh don't mind me, please continue with what you are doing," she says. She is dressed in what I think is a dress from ancient Greece. Her tumbling blonde ringlets and seductive purring make me think of Aphrodite.

"This is a private conversation," I snap at her.

"Oh this one is feisty!" the painting croons. "I bet you like that!" she winks at Ron, who turns red and grins goofily back at her.

"What part of private did you not understand?" I growl, my irritation growing by the minute and it is only further provoked by Ron's silly response.

"You're the ones who decided to stop and argue in front of _my _portrait," the blonde woman huffs indignantly.

"You're right, I can leave," I say and stomp away.

"I find redheaded ones make good lovers, so don't be too cross with the poor dear!" I hear her yell after me.

Eventually Ron and his long legs overtake me.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Obviously nothing is going on with you and that git. I must have been mad to ever think there might be."

At the mention of Malfoy tears well up in my eyes. Ron takes this to be his fault and begins repeatedly apologising.

"Stop it! Stop it! Just stop!" I yell when I can't hear anymore apologies.

He has no idea why I am almost crying. Even if he did know, he would not be sorry, he would be furious! And likely far more hurt than Malfoy. How am I supposed to bear listening to him apologise, when I know this?

"Mione," Ron says.

I feel his arms wrap around me and I sob against his chest, wishing it could all be simple and wishing Malfoy's words did not cut so deep. I shook my head and burrowed further into Ron's jumper.

The weeks leading up to Halloween flew by. I have had no time to worry about Malfoy with schoolwork piling up, Head Girl duties and the responsibility of planning the masquerade. In fact, our new Potions Master arrived a couple of weeks into the school year, her name is Alison Rosenberg and she is a vast improvement upon Snape, but only a little better than Professor Slughorn who for all his faults was actually a fairly good teacher. I have hardly had time to worry about my relationship with Ronald, who appears to never leave my side. Sex is beginning to become a bit of an issue in our relationship again, as it is slowly moving in that direction. With all this going on it is no wonder the dance is only a week away and it has completely snuck up on me.

Speaking of sex becoming an issue again, Ron and I are on the sofa snogging.

After a minute or so of Ron not being able to undo my shirt buttons or kiss me properly as he does this, my patience has run out. I push his hands aside, brusquely and efficiently I undo them for him.

Ron mutters a "thank you" in my ear and then for some weird reason begins to stroke my stomach. All boys should know this is an extremely risky move. It makes me uncomfortable to have my stomach touched. It is one of those areas of my body I am not very confident in. A trait I am sure I share with many girls and I fail to see how this is supposed to be a turn on.

My mind starts to wander and I glance over at the desk next to us. Oh! The essay I have to complete is three feet and I really ought to get it out of the way before the dance. I was working on it when Ron showed up and decided to be…ehm..romantic, which is why I can't put it out of my mind.

"Ow!" Ron squeezed my boob and he was not gentle about, I'm sore. I push him off me and begin to push my shirt, feeling thoroughly harassed. This is even worse than that time in fifth year when…

_I was standing in the library and I'd taken my cloak off because I was too warm. I can still recall how flushed and uncomfortable I had been, it was one of those rare days when it was actually warm outside. Bent with my bum in the air, I'd been packing my book bag, which is stuffed with far too many books. My textbook for Ancient Runes just does not seem to want to fit, but I manage to cram it in with a little – well a lot of effort really. _

_Had I known Malfoy was going to sneak up on me the way he did, I would not have been standing in that manner, believe me. _

_Next thing I knew there was a pair of hands on my bum and a voice whispered in my ear; "Ten points to Gryffindor for that amazing bum of yours, Granger." _

_I'd turned around and given him a good shove. I put all my weight into it and Malfoy stumbled backwards. _

"_That is not the sort of thing the Inquisitorial Squad is supposed to give points for," I'd said, huffily. _

_I pushed him again to make my point, but he pulled me into his arms all the same. _

"_Not a fan of Umbridge, are you?" he twisted a lock of my hair around his finger. _

"_And I'm not a fan of you either," I push him even harder this time and walk away. _

_I heard him call after me; "Sure about that?" _

Merlin that has to be one of the most infuriating and disrespectful things Malfoy has ever done.

"I'm sorry I did something wrong," Ron hangs his head.

At least Ron did not mean to hurt me.

"It's alright, Ron," I sigh because I know I should break up with him. This is hardly fair to him, but it seems too cruel to do it before the dance.

Snuggling closer, I let him lay his head on my lap. I play with his hair, it's soft as silk between my fingers and I hear Ron sigh in content. When we are just hanging out like now, things are so good. Why can't it always be this way?

"You know I love you, don't you 'Mione?"

"Yes, and I love you too." That's the whole problem. I love him so much and I never want him to hurt, but I do not feel passionate about Ron.

At dinner Ginny asks me about my dress for the masquerade. Horrified, I realise I have been so busy that I do not have a dress. I had completely forgotten to get one!

"Oh Ginny, I've been so busy planning the dance, I forgot I need a dress! Now what do I do?" I bury my head in my hands.

"Borrow the invisibility cloak and sneak into Hogsmeade," Harry says as if it is the most obvious solution in the world.

"I can't! I would be breaking at least five school rules!"

"Wear your school uniform to the dance then."

"Ginny!" I giggle at the very idea.

"The cloak should fit both of us," she says. "You're brilliant, Harry." She gives him a peck on the cheek.

Seeing their perfect couple-ishness makes me feel all the worse about my own situation.

The very next morning after breakfast, Ginny and I have resolved to skip class and go into Hogsmeade. It goes against my better judgement, but my dress situation is dire.

We are in fact so early that the only other Gryffindor who is awake at this hour is Neville.

"Who are you taking to the dance?" I ask, hoping it is Luna.

They would make for another one of those perfect-ish couples. I say "ish" because I do not believe there is such a thing as true perfection.

Neville goes a brilliant shade of magenta and tells me exactly what I want to hear.

"Luna, I still can't believe she said yes."

"I can!" both Ginny and I say at the same time, making all three of us laugh.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Malfoy and Zabini enter the Great Hall. They take their seats at the Slytherin table and of course, they sit so Malfoy is right across from me. He is even giving me that same wounded look again. Deciding I cannot take it any longer, I begin to scarf down my food like I'm Ron. Ginny gives me an odd look, but doesn't say anything. Neville doesn't say anything either, but he is glancing between Malfoy and I with a puzzled expression. This war-hero Neville is far too observant for my liking.

"Look!" Ginny points to something behind me.

I turn around and spot one of the school's barn owls flying into the Great Hall. The owl drops a tiny, square package in front of me then flies back out.

"But it's too early for the post!" Neville says.

The twenty or so students in the hall are all staring at me, waiting for me to open it. Hardly daring to breathe, I do as their wordless stares command.

Inside, I find the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It has a thin, delicate silver frame. At the centre is a large, circular emerald, surrounded by tiny white diamonds. Together, they form a perfect circle.

"Lemme see!' Ginny leans over the table. "Oh Merlin's beard, it's beautiful! Who's it from?"

I dread answering.

"There's no note," I whisper.

"Who would have sent you that?" Neville's eyes are all a goggle. "I mean – it must have –" he gives up on formulating a sentence and lets out a low wolf whistle.

I completely understand, it must have cost a small fortune.

"I bet it's goblin made, it's too nice not to be goblin made," Ginny says.

"Uhuh," I respond unenthusiastically because I know exactly who can afford this ring and who would love it. Glancing up, I see Malfoy is giving me a hopeful look.

Oh, he's gone mad! Absolutely, mad! I have to give it back, there is just no way, I can accept this.

"The top of the case says; Hermione," Ginny has taken the box from me and is now examining it closely for clues. "It must be from a secret admirer."

Do not panic, do not panic, act casual I tell myself. So I do that, the casual thing to do would be to study the box curiously pretending I have no idea who sent it. OK, good plan, time to execute it.

Taking it back to have a look, I realise she is right. '_Hermione', _is scrawled across it in fine, neat silver writing. The box itself is emerald coloured. I feel quite startled because this gift is so obviously from a Slytherin. It's in their _house colours_ for crying out loud!

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say a Slytherin sent this," Ginny the Mind Reader says with a peal of laughter. Ginny the Mind Reader is also dangerously close to the truth. "Actually you know-"

"Well it can't have been a Slytherin," Neville clears his throat to emphasize his point.

"No, I suppose not. I don't think there are any Slytherins who would be interested in a muggleborn," I say.

"No, I suppose not," Ginny agrees after a pause.

Neville and I exchange looks of relief. I am certain Neville does not know exactly what he is helping to cover up, only that there is something going on with Malfoy that I want to keep private. I could kiss him for being such a good friend.

My eyes wander to the Slytherins and I see Malfoy sharing a laugh with Zabini. Oh he is annoyingly good at acting all casual and normal – git.

Oh dear, I fear Ron's vocabulary is rubbing off on me.

"Well?" Ginny says expectantly.

"Well what?" I reply. I am preoccupied with trying to think of a subtle way to return the ring.

"Well aren't you going to try it on? It's _divine_, you should at least try it on!"

"I thought it was Slytherin," I reply drily.

"That is hardly the point, now try it on!" Ginny sounded eerily like Mrs Weasley when she used that commanding tone of voice.

Under Ginny's watchful eyes, I carefully slip it on the middle finger of my left-hand. It fits perfectly and it looks amazing on. My hand appears so tiny because of its size and my skin is a nice cream colour beside the white diamonds and silver framing. And oh dear, the dark intensity of the emerald adds even more to the effect. I had never thought my hand could look so nice.

BUT it is going back! I cannot have Malfoy sending me secret gifts, especially not beautiful, expensive ones. Although a small voice at the back of my mind is growing in intensity, it is asking _how _did he know what size to get?

_We're lying in the Room of Requirement. The "awkward morning after" hasn't been awkward. In fact it has been great. We are both dreading the moment we leave this room because then we have to return to the real world, but for now Malfoy is content to lay here, playing with my hand. _

"_Such tiny hands," he says. He's right. Compared with his long, dexterous hands, they are. _

Of course Malfoy would know. What is strange is how very unlike Malfoy it is to pick something linked to such an intimate memory and a small part of me can't help thinking how a ring often symbolises commitment.

Commitment.

I definitely have to return this ring right away! Feeling slightly panicked I tear the ring off and put it back in its box, where it belongs!

"Oh, I know I shouldn't say this, but you should wear it!" Ginny's expression is a bit scandalized. I wonder if it is because of my refusal to wear the ring or her own reaction.

"I can't wear it, I don't even know who sent it," I lie, carefully avoiding looking in Malfoy's direction.

"Oh but it is a shame. I hope whoever sent it doesn't get his feelings hurt," Ginny says sympathetically.

This time I can't help myself, I sneak at glance at the Slytherin table. Zabini is talking to Malfoy who only occasionally responds with a curt nod, his attention is once again focused on me and the jewelry box I am holding. His expression is wounded and I feel a pang of guilt as I realise he would have seen me rip the ring off.

"If it's from a secret admirer, do you really want her to wear it?"

"No, I don't suppose I do," Ginny admits. "But it seems a shame, such a romantic gesture."

She sighs and it's such a wistful sigh that it gets me thinking. I will have to remember to ask her if everything is alright with Harry when we are alone.

"Are you going into Hogsmeade today?" Neville asks deftly changing the subject.

"Yes, I've got Harry's invisibility cloak," I pat the bag on the seat next to me.

"I wonder who it is from," Ginny says bringing the subject back round to where it started off.

"I don't see how it matters, I'll track them down somehow and return it," I mumble and hurry to finish the last of my breakfast.

"Promise to tell me who it is from?" at Ginny's words Neville begins to cough loudly.

"Oh Neville are you alright?" I say pretending to fall for his distraction.

I have no idea how much Neville knows or what he suspects, but I owe him one. I've been meaning to talk to him about it, but I can't seem to bring myself to. Who knows how he would react if I told him the truth or what if he's guessed something way off, like Malfoy is stalking me?!

"I'm fine," Neville croaks pretending to only just have recovered. "Got a bit of toast stuck in my throat, it's nothing though."

"Well we should get going," I hop up and squeeze Neville's shoulder on my way out of the hall.

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, followed and favourite this story! It means the world to me and I have no idea how to express that sentiment to you properly! **

**Check out my tumblr GemWritesThings for more on my stories. Link on my profile! **

**So about the Malfoy/Hermione thing in the library, this is not be downplaying the seriousness of sexual harassment (sexual harassment = bad), I just wanted something an over-cocky idiot of a 15 year old boy would do and really all I could remember about 15 year old boys is that they are awkward. Also that they sometimes don't know where the line is, and a lot of the time sexual harassment (I personally think, especially with teenage boys) stems from the fact that the person just plain doesn't know any better. So if someone does something inappropriate, let them know it's not OK. Wow, OK sorry about the long sexual harassment rant. **

**Thanks for sticking with this story and if you read this whole thing, you're a trooper (cheesy phrasing, I know)! ;) **

**Take care my lovely readers! **

**Faye**


	9. Chapter 9

***Disclaimer: I own nothing except for plot and OCs. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Thank you to my lovely beta Lozipanvanillabean whom without this chapter would be a grammatical/spelling mess and seriously lacking! And thank you to Heavens-spirit who is as always, wonderfully creative and helps me flesh out ideas and an invaluable source of inspiration! **

**A STRANGER, A MASK AND A MIDNIGHT KISS **

We enter the only clothing shop in Hogsmeade which I think is run by one of Madam Malkins's cousins. It's a quaint little shop with a gold embossed sign that says; _Robes by Malkins. _

A pleasant looking middle-aged woman smiled at us from behind the register. "Good morning dears, skipping school are we? Ah yes, I remember those days," she says with a twinkle in her blue yes. "Of course I never made it off school grounds - I hid in Gryffindor Tower whenever I hadn't done my homework. My best friend was a genius at school, but refused to let me copy her work. Said I would never learn that way and I suppose I never did," she laughs good-naturedly.

"Well you see, Madame this is an emergency, I haven't got a dress and the masquerade is in a week already," I say feeling bad about interrupting her trip down memory lane.

"No one asked you until the last minute, dearie? And such a pretty thing you are," the woman clucks sympathetically.

Her insinuation sets my nerves on end. I _have_ a boyfriend after all. "I am Head Girl and it was my job to plan the dance and with all I had to do, I completely forgot until last night."

"Of course you did, dear," the woman gives me an all too understanding smile, which implies she does in fact not understand at all.

I give up. Why waste time trying to convince her I have a boyfriend? The more I insist I have a boyfriend and have had a date to the dance for ages, the more she'll be convinced I am lying.

The shopkeeper immediately begins bustling about the store and digging out dress after dress, occasionally murmuring a remark such as; "With your colouring this would be lovely, hmm hmm such a nice petite figure," and on and on it goes as Ginny helps her look. I'm however, not allowed. It would 'spoil' the fun and so I am banished to a puff at the centre of the store. The dresses pile up next to me until there is at least ten. Then and only then does Ginny and the shopkeeper deem it time to begin trying them on.

The first dress out is a silky red dress that melds with my body. There are two long gashes up each leg and it has a deep V for a neckline.

"Oh no, far too daring for a school girl," the shopkeeper says at once.

Looking in the mirror I have to agree with her. The dress it too much and I would feel uncomfortable in it all evening. Glad to be rid of it, I try on the next dress that Ginny hands me over the privacy screen. It's a large orange monstrosity of a dress that makes me look like a pumpkin. I have barely stepped out from behind the screen before Ginny chases me back behind it.

After this I try on several more dresses. All of which look 'fine'. There is nothing wrong with any of them, but they are not quite right. One is too short, the other the wrong colour and on it goes.

Oh no, I think once I try on dress number 8. It is _perfect_. But I can't buy it, not this dress. Unfortunately for me, Ginny and the shopkeeper basically bully me into buying it. The shopkeeper even goes so far as to tell me, she will not sell me anything else. Faced with this ultimatum I give in. They know I love the dress and worse,_ I_ know it. Finding appropriate shoes and a mask is easy after this. I know I should feel guilty about the dress, but somehow, I can't seem to muster up the emotion because the dress is _heavenly_. How can something so perfect be wrong?

Ginny and I decide to stop by the _Three Broomsticks_ for a butterbeer before returning to Hogwarts. Having spent most of the day off school grounds, we might as well enjoy our wickedness to the fullest. The bags with my dress, shoes and mask all weigh me down with the comfortable feeling of having made good purchases as we step into the tavern.

The person behind the counter is not Madam Rosmerta, but rather a young man, only a few years older than us. His hair is dark and his eyes shine like emeralds with a mischievous light that is emphasized by the roguish smile that just barely graces his lips. His clothes are an odd mix of muggle and wizarding robes. He's wearing a cloak and a black wizard's hat, but paired with faded jeans and an equally worn leather jacket. It's strange, but he suits it and I decide I like it.

"Hullo ladies, someone is being naughty. I used to cut school, but not to go come to this dump. My mates and I used to go the Hogs Head," he says with a wink.

I feel my cheeks turn red and when I look at Ginny her face matches her hair.

"Well I can see how you would prefer the _The Hogs Head_," I tell him with a teasing smile. "Where is Madam Rosmerta?"

"She's on a month long sabbatical. She needed a vacation and I needed a job, it worked out splendidly, she's my aunt you see," he tells them with an easy smile. "Two butterbeers, yeah?"

"Yes, please," I answer. Ginny who is normally so very good with boys has gone silent. She reminds me of how she used to act around Harry.

"I'm Ross Marchant," he says conversationally while drawing their beers. "And you lovely ladies would be?"

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasley," I respond when it becomes apparent Ginny still has not recovered use of her tongue.

"_The_ Hermione Granger?" he ogles.

"The one and only," Ginny says with pride.

Oh sure _now_ she can talk again, just in time to embarrass me.

"In that case, drinks are on the house!" Ross informs us.

"Oh no, now really, that isn't –"

"'Course it is, you helped defeat You-Know-Who, it's the least I can do."

"Thanks, I guess," I say feeling extremely uncomfortable.

I've never before given much thought to that I'm famous. I knew Harry was of course, even more so than ever before, but I had never thought anyone would remember my name in all of it. At least not anyone hadn't known me from before and if this is what Harry has been dealing with for all these years, then I really feel sorry for him.

I don't think I like being famous very much.

Upon returning to Hogwarts I spot Malfoy sitting outside the castle reading. I usher Ginny on ahead and tell her I just want some fresh air. Then I'll sneak in after her. I give her my bags and if anyone asks, I'll tell them until now I've been up in Gryffindor Tower, sick. I honestly just felt the need for some fresh air. I must have rambled because Ginny gives me an odd look, but does as I ask.

Once I am certain she is gone (who knows for sure when she's under that cloak?) I approach Malfoy. I take the ring out.

"You need to take this back," I say by way of greeting.

"Why don't you like it?" Malfoy asks with a hurt expression, the same one he was wearing in the Great Hall this morning when I tore it off. My heart aches and I feel guilty for having caused it.

"No, it's beautiful, but I cannot accept it," I say and try to hand it to him.

His expression lightens, but only a little. "It was a gift," he says swaggering off in the direction of the castle. "Besides, I have no use for a woman's trinket."

That almost sounded kind until he brushed me off with his rude remark. Leave it to Malfoy to be unable to express actual emotions in words. And to put down an entire gender or race while doing so. The git, what a sexist remark, as if the ring holds no value since it's for women. I fume the whole way up to Gryffindor tower.

The rest of the week has passed in a flurry of last minute planning and school work. I managed to turn in Professor Blake's essay and finish the Transfiguration homework Professor McGonagall set us yesterday regarding the transfiguration of people into objects, specifically oneself.

As I am applying my make-up for the masquerade and I can hardly believe I made it to this night. The planning and things that have gone wrong have seemed endless. There was a decoration misunderstanding that occurred on Thursday evening and for one panicked moment I feared we would have to cancel, until Ron calmly found the answer. We would transfigure the decoration so they suited our needs. Of course I had to do the actual transfigurations, but I could have kissed him from relief.

The decorations that had arrived were Christmas decorations and we needed black candles and silver doilies. Thank Merlin for Professor McGonagall's rigorous curriculum because by the end of Thursday evening I had transfigured hundreds of Christmas decorations into candles and doilies with some help from the Professor herself.

I apply the finishing touch, a dramatic red lipstick. I once heard your colour is not decent unless you've used three colours to shade or something to that effect. I think that is going a bit overboard, in fact I normally think vivid crimson lips are going overboard, but since it's a masquerade I think a bold, dramatic sort of a look is just the thing.

Once this is done I go down the stairs to meet Ron.

"You look beautiful, 'Mione," Ron breathes, staring open-mouthed.

"Thank you," I say graciously. I know it is true because as much as I resisted this dress, it is perfect. It's a long, flowing emerald green dress. Right below my chest is a satin ribbon with a silver clasp. My hair is pulled back at the sides, falling down my back in ringlets. I've been letting it grow just for tonight. My mask is silver and emerald, covering just my eyes, but the colour is enough to transform my face. I look mysterious and _sensual_ even. "You look very handsome."

It's true. Ron has discarded his dreadful robes from fourth year and has a newer set. I suspect they might still be second hand, but it does not show. They are a crisp black and white with a long cape, and have a more muggle appearance to them. I wonder if Mr Weasley was along when they were purchased. He is wearing a white mask that hides half his face. In spite of the red hair, I am a little reminiscent of _The Phantom of the Opera_. It's very sophisticated and I'm surprised at how well Ron can pull it off. He should dress like this more often.

As we walk down the staircase to the Great Hall, heads turn in our direction and some people even gape at me. I notice there is an unusually large group of people outside, or perhaps it just feels that way because they are all staring at Ron and I.

"Hermione, Ron over here!" Harry calls and an overexcited Ginny waves at us. They're waiting at the bottom of the stairs, off to the side.

"You look amazing, Ginny!" I exclaim as we draw nearer.

Ginny is wearing a creation that is half blue and half soft gold. It's bare over the shoulders and is blue on top, with a golden skirt underneath. It shimmers each time she moves, her mask hides the right side of her face and is the same mix of blue and gold. Her vivid red hair is piled on top of her head in a loose bun, vaguely reminiscent of the old fashioned "Gilbert-girl" style.

"So do you!" Ginny squeals. "I knew that dress was _the one_!"

I wish had that sort of certainty about the men in my life, but that was not what Ginny was referring to, so I nod and smile. "You were right. I love it."

"We need to find a way to recognise each other once we are inside," Harry says suddenly.

"Uhm what are you talking about?" I ask feeling like I've missed something.

"Professor Flitwick has cast a charm on the Great Hall," Harry informs us. "You won't recognise someone unless you see them for who they are or something beyond appearance."

"It was meant as a surprise for everyone," Ginny puts in. "I think it's romantic. Of course dates have another charm cast over them so they can find each other. Imagine the chaos otherwise."

"Something to cloud our senses, right?" I am only thinking out loud.

"Professor Flitwick told us to 'see with our hearts' and to open our minds," Ginny supplies helpfully.

"In that case…" I wonder if the answer is really that simple, but it makes sense. "We would need something to help us see clearly, something to trigger an emotional response. That way we are 'seeing' with our hearts and it will help us clear up the confusion. Otherwise we would have to spend all evening guessing who is who based on what we already know about each other. That would take too much time," again I am only thinking out loud, but I think the solution has presented itself to me. "A sort of loophole to getting to know each other first would be to have an item that means something _emotionally _to the others on us."

"Alright, let's try it," Harry says confidently. "What about my glasses? I've worn them for years, if everyone focuses on them and try to feel emotional about them. I know it's silly –"

"Not really," I cut him off. "You're right, you've worn them for years. They're our best shot."

So round we go each of us choosing one item in turn. Occasionally we would break out into fits of laughter, but finally we are exhausted from trying and have wasted quarter of an hour. It's time to try it and hope for the best.

We line up. Ron and I go first. Professor Flitwick instructs us to hold hands and waves his wand at us, while saying; "Confundus tete regardus ceour."

A chill goes down my spine and it is like I am seeing the Great Hall through a misty veil when I enter. The only person I see clearly is Ron, he appears to be outlined with a vague gold and I can see his true face. Everyone else is a sort of hazy white blur. I can see their bodies and clothing outlined in each their colour (it makes me think of auras), but it's like I cannot quite make out their faces through the fog. A fog that seems to be anything from white to red.

I turn around to look for Harry and Ginny, but they are gone.

"It didn't work!" I tell Ron in dismay.  
"I suppose it must have been something with actual sentimental value and not something we tried to force meaning upon," he says.

"Or I was wrong."

"Cheer up 'Mione, the Great Hall looks great!"

The ceiling is a misty night sky that creates a mysterious atmosphere. There are black candles flickering everywhere, they float around the dancers and students. The side is lined with a buffet table and the centre pieces are black, silver and filled with masks. The music is slow, inviting to dance and I feel a twinge of pride for having pulled this off.

"It's fantastic! Did you think it would turn out half so well?"

"I never had a doubt," Ron beams from ear to ear. "I'll get us some punch shall I?"

"Yes, please."

I sit down at a nearby table to wait for Ronald. In spite of how amazing the decorations turned out, I am disappointed that my theory did not pan out. I hate being wrong about such things and I will have to remember to ask Professor Flitwick what sort of spell it is and how it works later, as well potential loopholes. I need to know why my theory is wrong.

With Ron gone, I realise this is my only chance to put the ring on. What harm could it do? Neither Ginny nor Neville is around to call me on it and since my theory is wrong, it couldn't hurt. I have been debating this all evening, but I can't help myself. It's too lovely and _too _perfect with the dress. I cannot let such a beautiful ring go to waste and Malfoy won't take it back…

Before I can talk myself out of it, I slip the ring on.

A boy - I know logically he must be a boy my own age or close to it, but he looks like a man approaches me. His features are dark and he is surrounded by a green colour, but he is tall, wide and dressed in a burgundy suit that is plainly muggle, but paired with a black wizard's hat and cape. It is rather eccentric and reminds me of someone, but I can't put my finger on _who _or _what _exactly.

"Would you like to dance?" he holds his hand out to me.

I look around for Ron. He hasn't returned yet and I suppose one dance won't hurt in his absence. "Yes," I say and put my hand in his.

He leads me onto the dance floor and we dance slowly, holding me loosely and not inappropriately close. It feels _nice_, comfortable, safe even. Of course I can see a fire burning in his eyes, even if I cannot quite make out the colour through the spell. I have seen fire before and yet he held me at an appropriate distance, never making advances.

"I knew you as soon as I saw you, Hermione," he says, his voice as intense as his stare.

"How? How did you know me?"

"Your posture. Few people hold themselves so confidently," he tells me and winks.

Oh dear, that's a mischievous smile that's spread across his face. I don't know who he is, but I can tell he has a wild spirit. Everything from his smile to his manner of dress, tell me as much, but I just can't remember who he reminds me of. If only I could remember, then I would probably know who he is.

"Who is he and what are you doing, Hermione?" Ron has marched over, punch in hand.

A feeling of guilt overcomes me.

"Ron, we were just dancing, this is –" but when I turn around to attempt some kind of introduction I see he has gone. "I thought it was Neville, wanting to keep me company while you were gone," I say lamely instead.

This is a complete lie, but I cannot bear to hurt Ronald when I am soon going to break up with him and besides, one little white lie to avoid an argument isn't so bad, is it?

"Well who the hell was that git? Neville wouldn't have run off like that!" Ron's ears turn pink.

"I would like to know that as well, but we might as well not worry about it. He could have been anyone," I say in my firmest voice. To get things back on track, I take the punch from Ron and comment on how lovely the Great Hall looks.

"It really turned out well. The transfiguration work you did has held up nicely," Ron remarks. And with a feeling of victory I am pleased we can have a nice evening. It doesn't feel right for my last date with Ron to end in disaster.

We sit down at a table with two couples. The boys are having a heated discussion about whether football or Quidditch is better. The girls appear strikingly similar, surrounded by a pink colour that is beginning to fade into red. Could it be the Patil-twins?

"Seamus, Dean Thomas!" Ron bursts out almost immediately.

"How'd yah know?" one of the boys grumbles. "It took us ages…"

"Quidditch versus football? I think that is a dead giveaway," I tell the boys.

"Hermione Granger, I'd know a know-it-all like you anywhere," a voice I recognise tells me and now I too am able to tell him apart from the crowd.

"Hullo Seamus," I reply happily.

"Well if that's Hermione Granger, then that is Ronald Weasley," Dean Thomas points out the obvious. Apparently knowing who is going with who is a handy loophole to Professor Flitwick's enchantment.

The boys return to their argument about whether football is better than Quidditch. I have heard it dozens of times throughout the years and tune them out. My attention only returns to the present when the girls announce they are going to the bathroom and begin muttering to each other about how could this have happened again? They didn't even have the same dates as they had at the Yule ball. That's when I realise it must be the Patil-twins and I can see them clearly for who they are. It's quite apparent to me they will not be returning, but Seamus and Dean Thomas, seem to hardly notice their departure.

"I'm going for some fresh air," I tell Ronald, deciding to follow the twins' lead.

Ron grunts sounds something that sounds like, "Alright," before continuing the conversation. "BUT they don't even FLY!"

Involuntarily my thoughts wander to my last trip to the garden during a school dance. My face heats up and tears begin to prick behind me eyes. I tell myself it is because I feel neglected by Ron. He doesn't know I want to break up with him and yet he still prefers sports to me. This was supposed to be _romantic. _I would understand if Ron would rather argue with Dean Thomas and Seamus if he knew I want to break up, but if he doesn't know that, why would he do that to me? It's our last date, things will never be the same after tonight and I am dumped for sports.

Sodding sports!

No wonder I'm breaking up with him.

I bat my flashes furiously to keep the tears at bay and I am almost at the door to the garden.

"Hermione," a large, warm hand clasps mine, stopping me in tracks and pulling me back.

I would know the feel of his hand in mine anywhere, the electric current it evokes and familiar feeling of secret meetings and brief, heated caresses.

"Malfoy," I say facing him.

Malfoy is wearing a black and white tuxedo with green details and a green mask that covers only his eyes. His hair is hanging down around his face, not slicked back like usual. It suits him and combined with the mask it brings out the silver in his eyes. He looks devilishly good and the warm hand that is clutching my wrist, feels familiar and comforting. It's magnified by the intense feeling of longing and loneliness I am feeling, not to mention my annoyance with Ron.

In a flash I realise, I _wish_ I was here with Malfoy. We would be the weirdest couple here and no doubt cause a scandal, but at least _he _would not ignore me to spend time with his friends. Not while we were on a date.

"You look beautiful, green is really your colour," Malfoy has a teasing glint in his normally impassive grey eyes.

"Humph," I respond, willing myself not to be charmed by him. Just because I am angry with Ronald does not give me the right to flirt with Malfoy. Of course my attempt at not being charmed fails miserably…

"I see you're wearing the ring," he nods to the hand he is still holding.

"Yes, well _someone_ refused to take it back and it seemed a shame for such a stunning ring to go to waste," I tell him, putting as much ice as possible into my voice. If I cannot will myself not to be charmed by him, I can at least make myself unapproachable.

"I'm sure that will become the truth if you tell it to yourself enough," his eyes are still twinkling. "Will you dance with me?" even as he poses the question he is leading me towards the dance floor and my feet follow him _without _my consent.

What does it matter? This evening is wrapped in anonymity and mystery, even if Ron should see me dancing, he would never recognize who with. Why not have, this one dance with Malfoy? I have never danced with him before and it's in all likelihood my only chance. For some reason, this saddens me.

Dancing with Malfoy, feeling the warmth of him and his tender embrace it makes me long for more. He holds me close, much closer than the boy I danced with earlier.

I wrap my arms around his neck. We are hardly dancing anymore, just swaying to the rhythm of the music.

He leans his forehead against mine and we stop dancing all together. We stand there, holding each other.

The moment seems to last for an eternity.

"Let's get out of here," Malfoy leans in and whispers in my ear. His cheek grazes mine and the fire I have been fighting ignites into an inferno.

Not trusting myself to speak, not wanting to give myself the chance to change my mind, I nod. Malfoy takes my hand again and together we walk toward the garden. We quietly and quickly move to the very depths of the garden (created specifically for the dance, I saw to it) where there is a private nook and loads of bushes and other shrubbery to hide us.

I never say a word, I simply stand on my toes and kiss Malfoy, softly, hesitantly at first. He puts his arms around my waist, deepening the kiss. I push myself closer. He kisses his way down my throat to my chest, then to my shoulders. With his teeth, he pulls the dress strap down.

He kisses my breasts. Gently his teeth graze the swell of my breasts. I gasp as a shiver goes through my body. Deftly his hands slide the straps off my shoulders and the dress slides down my body. Malfoy takes a step back and gazes at me with open admiration.

Heat courses through me as I realise I am standing before him in nothing but black lace underwear, my green heels and mask. My hair tumbles down my back in ringlets, I must be a wild sight, swollen lips from kissing him and chest heaving.

"Nothing's quite as sexy as black lace and high heels," Malfoy says with a wink before grabbing me and kissing me fiercely.

I run my hands down his chest, undoing his tie and already tearing at his shirt buttons. A wild hunger has come over me and I can't seem to control it. I want Malfoy and I want him right _now._ The need to feel him inside of me once more becomes an ache and that ache propels me as I try to undress him as quickly as possible.

"MALFOY?! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME WITH MALFOY? ARE YOU MAD?! DON'T YOU RECOGNISE HIM?!" a voice yells.

Malfoy and I break apart just as Ron storms into the clearing, face contorted in anger. Stunned I realise the charm must not be placed on the garden because Ron recognises Malfoy.

_Rats. _

**Mwhaha cliffhanger! The wait won't be as long this time around though, I hope. Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and put this story on your alerts! So finally, some more Dramione action. Let me know what you think my darlings! **

**Check out my tumblr GemWritesThings for more (Hermione's dress etc)! Link on my profile. Thank you to Heavens-spirit for telling me about costureroreal which is where the dress inspirations came from! Pictures on my tumblr! **

**Take care until next time! **

**Faye **


	10. Chapter 10

***DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for plot and OCs***

**Sorry about the long wait guys! But this chapter was an absolute bitch to write and so I sincerely hope it was worth the wait and that I haven't lost any of you in the meantime **** Shout-out and thank you to my amazingly brilliant betas Heavens-spirit and Lozipanvanillabean. If you're Vampire Diaries fans check out Heavens-spirit's fanfiction "Green Blood", link on my profile. Now without further ado (if any of you are still reading this bit); I present to you, chapter 10! **

**CHAPTER 10 – CONSEQUENCES**

Ron marches forward and punches Malfoy in the face. His chest is heaving and he is shaking with rage. Malfoy swears and is aboutstarts to right himself and so he can throw a punch back at Ronald, or perhaps, hex him. Having pulled my dress back on in the confusion, I step between the boys and grab Malfoy's right arm to prevent him from hurting Ron.

"That's enough!" I say with as much dignity as I can muster. "Ronald, if you are going to be angry with anyone; be angry with _me_!" I whirl on him once I am satisfied Malfoy will not be retaliating. "I am your girlfriend, - not Malfoy! And I should have broken up with you earlier this week when I wanted to, but I didn't because of the dance!" It all comes pouring out in a horrifying stream of confessions.

"You wanted – you were going to break up with me? For – For _him_?" Ron says incredulously. He looks as if someone has punched him and not the other way around.

"Not for him, but because I don't – I don't love you the way I should." I retort, in my anger the words come out sharper than I intended.

"I – iiiI-I-I…," Ron is seemingly unable to form an answer and decides instead to storms away as quickly as he came.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. Ronald is right about one thing, this _is _madness," I tell Malfoy, tears pooling in my eyes. I whirl around and run from the clearing.

Back in the Great Hall I run into Neville who is sitting on the staircase, looking forlorn.

"What happened?" I ask sitting down next to him.

"Nothing, it just didn't go well…" Neville says with a heavy sigh. "She just wanted to be friends. I kissed her and that's what she said afterwards."

"Oh Neville, I'm so sorry!" I put my hand on his back in a comforting gesture.

"That means the kiss was rubbish, I'm a rubbish kisser," he adds and buries his head in his arms.

"No, it just means there was no spark. She probably really likes you, but not that way… and I bet she doesn't want to hurt you. I know all about that…"

"Is that what happened with you and Ron?" Neville asks, peeping up from his hands. "I saw him run by," he adds.

"Not really, but I – I get… bored with Ron sometimes," I admit and just saying the words help me to realise _how true _they are. "You know what he's like and what I'm like. I want someone different, someone –"

"Clever," Neville supplies.

"Well yes and exciting," I say. I look down at my hands, feeling like I'm a terrible person, but also feeling lighter than I had done in ages.

Neville gives my hand a sympathetic squeeze. So I decide to dive right in and I tell him everything that has happened between Malfoy and I. I even tell him everything about my relationship with Ron. Throughout my story, Neville never says a word other than to ask a question here and there for clarity. He just listens and waits until I am done to give me an opinion.

"You know, I suspected as much, but I just couldn't quite bring myself to believe it," he says at long last, looking a little shell shocked.

"I reckon you're disgusted with me now. I understand. What idiot ever told me I was bright? Clearly I know nothing about life or boys," this time, I am the one to bury my head in my hands.

"No, I'm not disgusted Hermione. I suppose Malfoy isn't all bad, at least not around you," Neville admits. "I don't like the guy, but I do like you and I know you are able to make the right decisions."

"Oh Neville," I pull him into an impetuous hug. After a moment something occurs to me. "If you suspected about something was going on between Malfoy and I, why didn't you tell Ron?"

"Well for a start, I didn't want to see Ron get hurt, especially not when I didn't _know _anything for sure. I might just have meddled where I didn't belong and started trouble when there was nothing to it."

"You're a good friend," I tell him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You know, in my day that sort of behaviour was considered _loose_!" An angry old lady's voice cuts through the silence.

"Pardon?" I say looking about.

"You heard me, trollop!" The ghost of a small elderly lady floats down the stairs. "I heard every word you said young lady, and you should be ashamed!"

Brilliant, if it isn't one of the portraits interfering it's a ghost!

"Well no one asked your opinion," Neville retorts loyally.

"Humph, no propriety and I suppose she's giving it up to this one too," the old woman mutters to herself as she glides through the nearest wall.

Just when the old woman has vanished, Ross, Madam Rosmerta's nephew, walks out of the Great Hall. A smile breaks across his face when he sees me.

"Hermione, I'm so glad I ran into you," he says coming over.

"Hi Ross," I say, returning his smile with a shaky one of my own. I can't seem to remember how to smile.

"I don't mean to disturb, I just want to say hi and apologies to your boyfriend," he says giving Neville a meaningful look.

I realise we are sitting very close together on the stairs. Oh great, next thing there'll be rumours about Neville and I going around. Well at least they'll be in good company if the Malfoy story gets out.

"I'm not her boyfriend," Neville says turning pink.

"Ronald is or at least he was," I tell him.

"Oh I see," Ross' face lights up a little.

Unbelievable, he's happy I'm single, but why on earth would he be?

Oh no, not him too!

And why would he have to apologise to Ron?

"But why would you want to apologise to my boyfriend?" I ask. I have no idea what he might have done.

"Well he seemed sort of angry when he saw us dancing and I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I just thought I'd ask you to dance since I recognised you, and I was helping to plan the menu along with the house elves. I'm hoping to run my own catering business you see. I've got some house elves lined up already actually, but I am paying them of course! I've been at Hogwarts talking to them. Since Professor McGonagall is an old friend of my aunt's she agreed to let me use the masquerade ball as a practice run…" he smiles sheepishly.

I am so stunned to learn Ross was my mysterious dance partner it takes a minute for the rest of his speech to sink in. Merlin no wonder; he seemed familiar but I could not place him.

"Oh I see, well that's interesting. And you weren't the reason Ron is angry so don't worry about that."

"Wait – what?" Neville sputters then shakes his head. "Never mind, I've decided I don't want to know."

"Well I'm sorry to hear about your boyfriend," Ross says brightly.

"Funny, you don't sound sorry," Neville grumbles next to me and I elbow him in the ribs to be quiet.

Ross eyes Neville slightly uneasily and says; "I hope I'll see you around again sometime soon, Hermione," he bows slightly and the teasing glint has come back into his eyes. Already he has forgotten about Neville, and he turns around to leave he leaves all the same.

I put my head in my hands and sigh. "Wow, I've sure made a mess of things."

"I'll say! Who was _he_?" Neville says with an annoyed glance in the direction Ross disappeared in.

"Madam Rosmerta's nephew. Ginny and I met him when we snuck out of school to buy my dress," I respond miserably.

"I like your dress by the way," Neville says with a rueful grin. "So is it you and Malfoy then?"

"I don't think so, Neville. I think I need some time to think," I realise this is probably the first smart decision I've made all night. "I feel this sort of – wild passion when he's around, but clearly it's a stupid idea."

"Is the whole Ron thing off the table?"

"Yes, yes I think it is. I'm not passionate about him, but somehow I can't bring myself to believe Draco is my ideal man either," I repress a giggle at the absurdity of the situation.

"Well if you do decide he is 'the one' and if he ever does hurt you, I'll hex him into the next century."

"Thanks," I pat Neville's hand affectionately.

Ron avoids me all of Sunday and as much as I want to talk to him, to somehow set things right, I know it'll only have the opposite effect. So I let him be. If he wants space, then I'll respect that. Needless to say I don't deserve his forgiveness and I think any attempt to achieve it will only hurt him further. I can't do that to Ronald. I'm not _in _love with him, but I do love him – like a brother.

So I spend as little of the day as possible in the tower. I study in the library for hours, but eventually my head feels too full and I am tired. I can't study and any more, but I can't return to our common room yet. I've vowed not to go back there until I am certain Ronald will be asleep.

I end up wandering the school corridors just to stay busy. My feet walk and I am not paying attention to where I am going, too wrapped up in my thoughts to realise I have wandered off to the east tower. Then someone calls my name.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" Professor Blake's voice manages to be both sharp and concerned at the same time. Honestly, she's a bit like how I would imagine a young Professor McGonagall.

"I'm fine, it's nothing to worry –" to my horror and embarrassment I feel tears begin to well up in my eyes as I reply, trying and failing to sound upbeat.

"Oh dear, how about I make us a nice pot of tea?" Professor Blake says surveying my sniffling countenance. "Yes, tea, I think that's just the thing," then without saying anything else she leads me into her office.

"Thank you, professor. I really don't know what's wrong with me today," I reply drying my tears before they can stream down my face. It's bad enough as it is without my face becoming splotchy and tear stained.

Sitting in Professor Blake's office with a cup of piping hot tea, I feel much better. Professor Blake said it was her special blend, guaranteed to soothe my nerves. Though to be honest, I'm not so certain. The liquid is an electric sort of a blue and smells like pixie dust. I have no doubt it's her own special blend - I've never seen anything like it in a shop, not even in Hogsmeade.

Oh dear, she hasn't ground up _actual _pixies has she?

"I assume it isn't schoolwork that has you in such a state, as you are an impeccable student in my class and as I understand it, in all your classes, even if you have been distracted for most of the year," Professor Blake tells me with a kind smile and an observant look. "And since you're such a pretty young girl, one can only assume it is boy trouble that is the cause."

"It is," I admit after a pause. "But you have to believe me, I never meant for things to go this far or for anyone to get hurt, it – just happened."

"Things don't just '_happen_' Miss Granger. We need to take responsibility for our actions and decisions," Professor Blake says with a steely glint in her eyes which reminds me again of Professor McGonagall.

Her no nonsense attitude in class, does in fact also remind me of the older professor come to think of it. Maybe I am looking at a younger version of the headmistress? It's odd to think of Professor McGonagall as ever being young, but I know logically it must be true. I wonder if either of the professors sees the resemblance…

"Yes, I suppose so, but it's not easy," I say. "I did some really stupid things and now I don't know how to fix them."

"And I don't suppose you want to tell me what those stupid things are?" Professor Blake says serious as ever though I swear I see a twinkle in her eyes.

"No, I don't think that would be a very good idea," I shake my head.

"Well then, I suppose I'll just have to tell you a story or two…"

An hour later I exit Professor Blake's office feeling completely and totally gobsmacked. Apparently she was known for dallying about (her words, not mine) with every attractive boy at Hogwarts in her day. And she used to get herself into some real scrapes - scrapes which I would rather not think about. Oh my, I don't think she resembles Professor McGonagall much at all now! I'm quite certain Professor McGonagall never 'strung some Quidditch player along' and was responsible for him fighting a teammate over her.

Oh dear, far too close to my own situation.

What I need is a distraction, not to think about how Professor Blake was the flirt of Hogwarts during her time here.

Or to think about my own problems.

Oh dear, I do fear a distraction won't present itself though.

The next morning I hurry to DADA almost half an hour early. I did not want to have to sit at the Gryffindor table and eat breakfast while Ron was present as I am still giving him his space, so I am ridiculously early for the first lesson of the day. Not knowing what else to do, I take out my text book and decide to get started on re-reading chapter 14, _Tackling the Un-tackable – An Introduction to Leprechauns, _as a refresher. The chapter title makes me smile because there is a Muggle cereal called 'Lucky Charms' with a leprechaun on it. I doubt most Muggles would ever suspect they were real, let alone vicious killers.

'_Leprechauns rarely leave their native country Ireland, but when they do you can be certain trouble is afoot. They can curse people, leading to a streak of bad luck so horrendous it will lead to death. Fortunately there are a number of ways to prevent –'_

"You're early," Malfoy's voice pulls me out of my own world.

"Yes, I wanted to avoid Ron and _you_," I use my sternest voice.

Malfoy catches my gaze in spite of my efforts to avoid it. What I see in his eyes hurts worse than the cruciatus curse. His stare is filled with pain and heat and demanding, all at once. I know that look, I've seen it before. It's the look Malfoy wears every time he tries to convince me to give him a chance.

_In the hallway at Bill and Fleur's after the fight at breakfast that morning, Malfoy had cornered me and looked at me that very same way._

"_Come on Granger, give it a shot," he had put his hands against the wall on each their side of my head. His voice was insistent and his eyes even more so._

"_You're mad," I had whispered back. Then in a stronger voice; "It would never work. I'm scum, remember?" I pushed past him and kept going in spite of all his protests._

"Don't – don't you dare start that up again," I raise a dismissive hand and stop him before he can even begin.

"I wasn't going to," he says with his most innocent expression.

I don't buy it.

"Keep it that way," I deliberately and demonstratively return to my book.

"But if I was going to start, I'd tell you that you even making make studying look sexy," Malfoy says in a low voice.

"That's nice. Now quit watching me study or I'll hex you," I mutter.

I hear him laugh.

Oh great, I blow him off and he takes me so seriously he's laughing at my threats. Wonderful, just fucking perfect. If this is how he responds to rejection, I'll never get rid of him.

Malfoy is still laughing when a sour-faced Ron shows up with Harry. Ron doesn't say anything, but he throws a dark look at Malfoy who has stopped laughing and begun sizing Ron up. Their body language is taut and aggressive as they lean towards each other, unaware of their behaviour.

Oh Merlin, please don't let this turn into a testosterone fuelled boy-thing where they fight and beat their own chests!

And it might have too, in fact I know it would have if not for Harry, because the other boys were both reaching for their wands.

"Hi Hermione," Harry says interrupting the tense moment.

"Hullo," I reply trying to hide my relief because Ron has not told him all of what happened.

Harry then nods curtly at Malfoy who nods back, but does not take his eyes off Ron. Ron however, keeps looking between Malfoy and I as if we hold the secrets to the universe.

"Did you have a good time at the dance?" Harry asks.

Sometimes I really do wish the floor will open up and swallow me, now is definitely one of those times. What can I tell him with _both _boys present? And I am shocked Ron hasn't told Harry everything.

"It was fine," I tell him non-committedly. "How was your night?"

"It was fine," Harry echoes my response. If only he were a girl. The question would have side-tracked Ginny for hours, but most unfortunately for me, Ginny is late.

We lapse into uncomfortable silence as Harry at long last seems to notice the tension between Ron and Malfoy, not to mention the cold way Ronald refuses to even glance in my direction. He sends me a puzzled look, but I only shake my head in response. Even if we were alone, I have no idea what to say. In fact, I might cry, I can feel a lump building in my throat now. I swallow until it goes away.

"I think we've just about covered threats in daily life," Professor Blake's crisp voice echoes throughout the classroom as she sweeps in. "I believe it is time we move on to our next topic which is – Miss Granger?" wasting no time in beginning the lesson Professor Blake surveys me with keen eyes.

"I believe it is leprechauns," I feel a twinge of pride for having already done the reading.

"Excellent, on top of things as usual. Take five points," the professor beams at the students in general. "Now who can tell me the native country of leprechauns and what they are most commonly known for?"

My hand shoots in the air as does Malfoy's. Professor Blake takes a moment to decide which of us gets to answer her newest question before nodding at Malfoy.

"Their native country is Ireland. And they are most commonly known for being the mascots of Ireland's Quidditch team, but a lot of people forget they also like to cause mischief and curse people with bad luck which usually leads to a freak accident and death," Malfoy turns his head ever so slightly in my direction and gives me a cheeky smile, pleased with his annoyingly, perfectly _accurate _answer.

Merlin, he's showing off for me! To get my attention!

"Correct and well explained. Take ten points for Slytherin, Mr Malfoy," Professor Blake seems rather pleased with class participation so far. "Moving on, let's talk about how leprechauns choose their victims because believe it or not, there is in fact a pattern…" her voice drones on and I hardly notice because Malfoy is still smiling at me, and for some odd reason I'm smiling back.

Besides I already know how leprechauns choose their victims. They like to pick on people who they think have it coming, someone in a position of power whom they believe to be abusing it or someone they think is a bad person. In other words, it's often an attempt to punish someone they believe to be an evil-doer. But and this is a big but, a leprechaun's idea of an evil-doer could be someone who simply did not like a joke they told and therefore did not laugh. According to the text book, they're rather prickly and proud.

Ron who is sitting a few desks ahead of us has turned around for some reason and must have noticed how we are staring at each other because he coughs loudly, interrupting the moment and turning my attention back to him. He's glowering at both Malfoy and I, the tips of his ears completely pink and Harry too has turned round to see what he's looking at. He gives me that same confused look he gave me outside the classroom. Again, I don't wish to answer, so I avert my eyes.

"There you have it then," Professor Blake says at the end of her talk about how leprechauns choose their victims. "Now that you know how someone is chosen, I reckon you'll want to know how to tell if you've been jinxed by a leprechaun as there are various signs. Who can tell me what these signs are?"

As always, I raise my hand, mentally reciting the signs. Again my raised hand is joined by Malfoy's, as well as Neville's, Harry's and surprisingly enough Ronald. When on earth was the last time Ron volunteered to answer a teacher's question?

I am trying to remember because I really have no idea, when Professor Blake says; "Mr Weasley, enlighten us," and points a stern finger at him.

I suspect she's as surprised as I am as her eyebrows are raised quite high in what I assume to be surprise.

"Well – I reckon if things just aren't going your way it's a sign you've been hexed," Ron's ears are turning pinker than ever, and he sneaks a glance at me, which I pretend not to notice. "Oh and if a leprechaun has said he's going to hex you –"

"Mr Weasley, have you done the reading or not?" Professor Blake demands bearing down on him.

Oh poor Ron.

"I have – haven't," he admits, his ears are now scarlet.

"I should think not," she huffs in an irritated manor. "Mr Potter, perhaps you could enlighten the class?" she turns those steely eyes on Harry instead.

"Yeah, if you've been jinxed you don't notice you're having bad luck because the spell blinds you to it, but your toe nails turn faintly green," Harry turns to look at Ronald, with what I can only assume is meant to be a compassionate expression although I cannot actually see his face.

"Excellent, take ten points as well," Professor Blake nods, her good cheer restored.

As the lesson progresses I begin to notice a disturbing trend. Both Ronald and Malfoy are answering questions to impress me. Although only Malfoy is doing so successfully, poor Ronald hasn't done the reading so his answers tend to be based on guesses or snippets, which I'm assuming he heard from his father. The result is quite disastrous and by the end of the session, Professor Blake is practically exhaling smoke in her annoyance with him and Ronald has been shooting daggers with his eyes at Malfoy, oblivious to the professor's wrath.

"Why do you keep answering questions if you don't know the answers?" Malfoy asks in his usual drawl after Ronald has failed to answer yet another question.

Though to be fair, at this point Professor Blake has stopped calling on him, but he continues to answer anyway.

"Why don't you mind your own business, ferret face?" Ronald puffs up with anger.

"Mr Malfoy and Mr Weasley that is quite enough!" Professor Blake's temper flares up and appears to have gotten the best of her.

Both boys are quiet after this, other than when Malfoy occasionally is called upon to answer a question. I am trying to make myself invisible. So far I've managed to not raise my hand, even though it's taken a Herculean effort to avoid doing so. At this point, it's quite frankly habit more than anything else. In addition to this I'm keeping my head down and trying to become as small and unobtrusive in my seat as possible.

Unfortunately for me, their macho showdown is far from over because as soon as the lesson is over, Ron runs past Malfoy, knocking him over. I'm sure that's the exact same tactic Malfoy used on him when the situation was reversed.

Merlin, I'm going to have to talk to both of them and beat some sense into them.

"Real brave of you to run away, but then I guess what else can you expect from a Weasley?" Malfoy shoots at Ronald's retreating back.

"Better a Weasley than a Death Eater," Ronald whirls around and charges.

_Former, former Death Eater_, I wince at Ron's insult, it's such a low blow.

"That is quite enough!" Professor Blake's voice thunders through the classroom. I turn my head and see she is standing, feet wide apart, shoulders rolled forward and with the angriest expression I have seen on any Hogwarts' Professor who isn't Snape. "In my office right now, both of you!" with that she storms from the room.

When the boys follow the chatter picks up as everyone speculates what will happen to them.

I have no idea what had been said during Professor Blake's meeting with Ronald and Malfoy. Ron is once again not talking to me. I discovered this earlier today when I tried to ask him about it before the usual Monday afternoon prefect meeting. He had shuffled past with only a wounded look to spare, muttering about; "bloody git".

Asking Malfoy when I ran into him before Arithmancy had been even worse. In hindsight I realise asking was probably a bit of a mistake, given the promise it resulted in.

_I saw Malfoy walking down the hall towards our Arithmancy lesson. Since he was alone I took advantage of the rare opportunity and decided to 'casually' catch up with him. In reality I was desperate to learn what had been said during their meeting with Professor Blake. Hopefully nothing too serious had been revealed and hopefully, dear God, do I hope Ron had not learned the Malfoy-situation had been a recurring thing over the years._

"_How'd it go with Professor Blake? Is everything alright?" I ask._

"_We both got detention, but nothing to worry about," a ghost of a smile graced his lips._

"_Nothing to worry about? I thought the two of you were going to tear each other apart!"_

_Malfoy stops walking, rather abruptly and turns to face me._

"_Does that mean you were worried about me?" all traces of a smile is gone, Malfoy's expression is completely serious._

_My breath hitches in my throat when he reaches over and brushes a stray lock of hair behind my ear._

"_Of course I was! I was worried about Ron too. You can't be fighting each other, especially not over something that is entirely my fault!"_

_Malfoy's expression goes back to its usual cold mask and I immediately regret my rash statement._

"_I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt anybody, but it seems like that is all I am doing lately," I speak the words quietly._

"_Just give it a chance," Malfoy's eyes are filled with warmth again. "No pressure and no rush, just give me a chance."_

"_I'm not sure I can."_

_Though I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to simply run into the comfort of Malfoy's arms and never leave._

"_All I am asking is that you think about it."_

"_I think that is an absolutely terrible idea, but I'll agree to think about thinking about it."_

"_Good enough, I suppose," Malfoy says with a faintly amused look. "C'mon, I'll walk you to your lesson."_

"_You're in my lesson," I roll my eyes at him, but I am smiling._

Brilliant, absolutely brilliant, the brains of the Golden Trio (Merlin, I hate that nickname) just agreed to consider thinking about dating a former Death Eater. I must be mad. That is the only logical explanation after all.

_Well I am glad that mystery is solved, _I think as I enter the Great Hall for dinner. As soon as I've crossed the threshold, the noise falls silent and everyone stares. Then as if a great pressure has been released, everyone begins to talk again. I suspect I am the reason for it because looks and whispers follow my all the way to my seat. I don't dare to glance at the Slytherin table, because a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach tells me what this is all about.

I sit down next to Ginny and I catch a glimpse of Neville's horrified expression.

_Oh dear._

"Have you heard?" Harry whispers, leaning across the table.

"Heard what?" I avoid eye contact by piling shepherds' pie onto my plate. "Where's Ron?" I hope to change the subject.

"Dunno," Harry says. "But this is important! There are all sorts of wild rumours going 'round school about –"

"And we think you should know," Ginny cuts him off.

"Oh and what might these rumours be about?" I do my best to feign disinterest, while on the inside I am close to panicking.

"Apparently you've been stringing Ron along while having an affair with – get this; _Draco Malfoy_," Ginny rolls her eyes to demonstrate how ludicrous she finds the very idea. "And since Ron apparently found out – or so they're saying; you've asked them to compete for your affection!"

"What a load of rubbish!" Neville declares heatedly and then begins to stuff his mouth with food as if he's said something he shouldn't have.

"Well of course it's rubbish!" Ginny waves her hand dismissively. "We just thought you should know. Not that it's anything to worry about, it'll die down. I think the only reason it's lasted this long is because of DADA today," she certainly does not sound even mildly interested in the rumours, which helps to soothe my anxiety a little.

"Well that and some kids were saying you and Malfoy walked to class together, looking a little too friendly – but of course it's nothing!" Harry adds hastily when Ginny gives him a Mrs Weasley-strict look.

"Well thanks for letting me know," I murmur, trying very hard to remember how I reacted the last time untrue rumours were circulating about me. For some reason, I can't remember – or think straight.

I notice Harry is staring at me searchingly. I decide then and there it is best to follow Neville's example; I eat constantly in order to avoid having to join in the conversation.

Exchanging looks, Neville and I simultaneously finish eating and flee from the Great Hall together.

"_How _does everyone know about Malfoy and I?" I whisper, shrill with panic as we head into the nearest empty classroom.

Malfoy quickly follows us inside and shuts the door.

"Where did you come –"

"We need to talk, _alone_," Malfoy surveys Neville with a look of loathing.

Not more macho-crap!

"It's fine. I've already told him everything," I confess knowing Malfoy won't be happy about Neville knowing.

"And who did _he _tell?" Malfoy takes a threatening step toward Neville, but I get in between the two of them.

"Oh for Heaven's sake Neville never would never do that!"

"Then who did?" Malfoy's wand hand is twitching. I'm glad I'm standing between the boys or he'd hex Neville.

"Well that's what I've been trying to find out. Luna said she overheard some ghost telling people yesterday."

Neville went as far as to speak to Luna to find out? I'll have to ask him how things are between them when we're alone. I don't think he'd want to talk about his love life in front of Malfoy.

"Neville you are such a good friend!" I am so moved by his desire to help that it takes me a minute to put the pieces together. "Wait a minute, do you think it was the ghost of the little old lady who heard us talking after the masquerade?"

"That's what I've been wondering, but d'you really think she heard _that _much?"

"Oh Neville, I really don't know," I sigh in exasperation at having to use the phrase 'I don't know'. "But she did say she heard everything before calling me a trollop, so I reckon she heard enough."

"The old bat called you a trollop?" Malfoy says and I see uncharacteristic anger in his expression.

Apparently, he's the only one who's allowed to insult me. He's called me 'Mudblood' more times than I can count.

Ugh, boys.

"That's hardly the point and let's just everything blow over so that the whole school doesn't think I'm a two-timing slag," I say, doing my best to follow my own advice and stay calm.

"I wouldn't say you're a slag, that's harsh," Neville tells me as he glares at Malfoy, who is glaring back.

"Neither would I," Malfoy is still attempting to stare down Neville. "And the fact that you cheated on the Weasel is no one's business, not that I blame you. I mean the second-hand, hot-headed, dimwit should have –"

"Alright, that's enough!" I use my strictest voice. "Let's all just carry on as usual and it'll be fine. Besides, what people are gossiping about isn't anything to get worked up over, I suppose."

"Good on you, 'Mione! I've got to get going, actually. Got an extra credit assignment due for Herbology," Neville continues to stare daggers at Malfoy until he is forced to turn his back on the Slytherin to leave the room.

The tension in the room is nearing the unbearable.

"So –" Malfoy says after a moment or two.

"So we should go too."

I side-step Malfoy and leave the room. As soon as I've opened the door, I wish I hadn't. I really, really wish I hadn't, especially when Malfoy follows me out. I stop suddenly and he crashes into my back. At this point, I'm hoping I will wake up.

"It is true then," Harry says, disgust written plain across his face.

"Not all of it," Malfoy intervenes.

"Stay out of it," Ginny growls at him.

Harry and Malfoy had found their way to a truce, but Ginny had never warmed to Malfoy in the slightest.

"Could we talk about this like calm, rational, adults?" I say to everyone however, it is Ginny's eye I catch.

"Which. Parts. Aren't. True?" Harry chews out each word individually, as if he's in pain and looking for all the world as if he'd love nothing more than to tear Malfoy apart.

"The part about it being an affair," Malfoy too appears to be restraining himself. "It's only happened once while she's been with Weasel."

"More than once?" Ginny pales considerably and is stunned enough not to hear Malfoy abuse her sir name.

This latest revelation proves too much for Ginny and she walks away.

"Let me explain, Ginny!" I call after her though I know it won't do any good.

"I can't believe this! It explains Ron's behaviour!" Harry appears to be talking more to himself than to anyone else as he too walks away. "Don't!" he pulls his arm away from me when I try to reach out to him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but if they were really your friends –"

"They'd what? Understand that I cheated on my boyfriend and best friend with someone who's idea of a pet name is 'Mudblood'?"

It's easier to be angry with Malfoy than with myself.

"I haven't called you 'Mudblood' in years and you know as well as I do, I never meant it."

_Back when we were all staying at Bill and Fleur's, Malfoy had come by my room to apologise. It was our first night there and he had knocked on my bedroom door._

"_Come in," I'd called out, not once thinking it could be Malfoy. I assumed it would be Fleur with another; 'oh zo zubtle 'int 'bout 'ow many people we were'._

_I'd been lying on the bed reading and when I saw who it was, I'd nearly fallen off the bed in shock._

"_I won't be long," Malfoy hovered awkwardly near the door he had shut. "I just wanted to apologise –"_

"_What do you need to apologise for?" surprised and feeling rather awkward myself, I'd blurted the sentence out without letting him finish first._

"_I'm sorry about everything I've done over the years and all the times I've called you 'Mudblood' –"_

_I had been unable to let him continue. "Stop it. You saved my life today – all our lives, and as far as I'm concerned that makes us more even than even," I smiled tentatively. "Besides, you haven't called me 'Mudblood' since before – well you know," I had turned bright pink at that point._

"_Yeah, I know," Malfoy was grinning back slyly. "Don't suppose you care to repeated old mistakes, eh Granger?"_

"_Good night, Malfoy."_

_I had turned even pinker when Malfoy winked at me before leaving._

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but I can't – I just need time to _think_!" then I too run away.

The next morning I eat my breakfast alone. Neville is not awake and all the other Gryffindors appear to be giving me a wide berth. I notice, a little resentfully, that Malfoy does not appear to be having the same problem. Zabini is eating breakfast with him and the other Slytherins appear more or less unaffected by the scandal which has shaken up the rest of the school. Students I've never even spoken to before are staring and whispering about me throughout the hall. For some reason, Malfoy appears to have come out of it untainted, and everyone's finger is pointed solely at me.

An owl arrives with a letter for me when the rest of the post arrives.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have Saturday night off as a mate of mine is watching the pub. I was hoping you would have dinner with me? Say 7:30 above the 'Three Broomsticks'? Please owl me your response, I'm looking forward to hearing from you._

_Yours,_

_Ross Marchant_

Great, just what I need. Well maybe it is… should I go?

**A big thank you to everyone who has continued to support this story! And a huge thank you to Heavens-spirit for suggesting the wacky blue, pixie dust scented tea! Well what do you think; should Hermione have dinner with Ross? Let me know what you think and as always, leave a review! **

**Check out my tumblr: GemWritesThings – link on my profile**

**Take care guys! **

**Faye**


End file.
